Acosada
by iitzel
Summary: Mientras se encuentra estudiando a los indígenas de Alaska para su tesis de antropología, Hinata Hyuga es acosada y secuestrada por un misterioso macho nórdico empeñado en mantenerla como su compañera de apareamiento. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

_Advertencia._

_La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black, esta es solo una adaptacion._

_Los personajes de 'Naruto' le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_El siguiente materil incluye contenido gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido clasificada como una historia de contenido MA._

_Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginacion y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de la misma. Además que es posible que algunos titulos clasificados como MA incluyan material de fantacia que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetables, como; practicas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc._

**Capítulo 1**

_Población más cercana: Barrow, Alaska_

_539 kilómetros al norte del Círculo Polar Ártico cerca de la costa de Chukchi (Siberia)_

_1 de diciembre, día de hoy_

**C**on los dientes castañeteando, Hinata Hyuga se acurrucó bajo el calor de las pieles de oso polar que le había proporcionado su guía esquimal Inuzuka, Kiba. Llevando puesto un abrigo de lana grueso, tres pares de ropa interior térmica, dos gorros, dos pares de guantes, y arrebujada bajo cuatro pieles de oso polar, todavía estaba helada hasta los huesos mientras el trineo tirado por perros se desplazaba a través del duro paisaje de la tundra.

—¡Más rápido! —instruyó Kiba a los perros en su lengua natal—. ¡Moveos!

La frente de Hinata se frunció mientras le observaba. Ella había estado viviendo y trabajando en Barrow durante poco más de seis semanas con el fin de estudiar las costumbres de los indígenas esquimales para su tesis antropológica sobre la cultura Inupiat para la Universidad Estatal de San Francisco. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo había estado en el norte de la región ártica de Alaska, los anfitriones de Hinata fueron la familia de Kiba. Había llegado a conocer al adolescente bastante bien en aquel tiempo y había encontrado que era un silencioso y estoico caballero poco dado a externas demostraciones de emoción. Que él pareciera casi aterrado haciendo que los perros moviesen el trineo más rápido le resultaba un tanto alarmante.

—¿Qué pasa, K-Kiba? —preguntó con sus dientes castañeteando por el acerbo viento que la golpeaba directamente en la cara. Ella mantuvo una entonación neutra para no parecer alarmada—. ¿Has divisado algunos lobos cazando o algo así?

_¡Mierda!_ pensó mientras se mordía a trompicones su labio inferior. Sería irónico en efecto si los perros fueran liquidados por lobos hambrientos a tiro de piedra del pueblo. Lamentablemente, la única manera de entrar y salir de Barrow era con el ocasional aeroplano contratado o por trineo tirado por perros, lo cual no les había dado ninguna opción en vista de su tarea salvo afrontar los desapacibles elementos. Y los depredadores hambrientos.

Para colmo de males, estaba la circunstancia de que nevaba copiosamente en la tundra, lo que hacía que la visibilidad fuera escasa. Y puesto que el sol no se alzaba cerca de Barrow desde noviembre hasta enero, el hecho de que fueran las dos de la tarde no les servía de nada en absoluto. Para lo que ayudaba la luz del día en esa época del año, lo mismo podría haber sido medianoche.

Hinata miró minuciosamente alrededor del paisaje nevado, tratando de averiguar si había algún signo de actividad de la jauría cazando. Sus ojos se entrecerraron dudosos cuando no alcanzó a ver ni siquiera a un lobo solitario. La tundra parecía tan tranquila en ese preciso momento que no vio ningún animal salvaje en absoluto, ni siquiera osos polares preñados anidando en sus guaridas de hibernación, las que las expectantes hembras horadaban en montones de nieve para descansar en ellas. Se envolvió las pieles fuertemente alrededor antes de hacerle la pregunta al adolescente de nuevo.

—¿Qué es, Kiba? ¿Qué está pasando?

Los almendrados ojos castaños de Kiba estaban entrecerrados en dos rajas, su expresión era seria. Hinata se estremeció cuando vio el látigo que estaba esgrimiendo y azotando en los cuartos traseros del perro líder que dirigía el trineo. El perro soltó un dolorido aullido.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, Hinata —dijo él tan serenamente como pudo en inglés, aunque ella podía oír el miedo de su voz—. Te están cazando —aseveró un tanto tembloroso.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par. Tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras escudriñaba de nuevo a su alrededor la tundra nevada.

Kiba no había dicho que _los_ estaban cazando, pensó ansiosamente. Él había dicho que _la _estaban cazando. Había una gran diferencia semántica entre lo uno y lo otro, no tenía claro que pesar.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Kiba? —masculló con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente. El serio adolescente nunca decía nada que no quisiera decir. Esto estaba volviéndose de lo más extraño. Y aterrador.

—¡Igliqtuq! —gritó Kiba apretando los dientes atacando con el látigo al segundo perro delantero—. ¡Moveos!

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a golpear como loco en su pecho. Sus manos cerradas en puños nerviosos bajo las pieles de oso polar. Jamás había visto a Kiba comportarse de esta manera con anterioridad. Jamás.

—Kiba, por favor —dijo calladamente, mientras un agudo sentimiento de pánico comenzaba a formarse—. Dime que pasa.

Las líneas rígidas de su perfil le dijeron que no estaba predispuesto a contestarle. No por mezquindad o falta de respeto, no Kiba. Se dio cuenta de que era por algo más. Quizá el adolescente trataba de protegerla de ese enemigo desconocido de la manera en él sentía que podría hacerlo. Conociendo a Kiba, probablemente lamentaba el hecho de haberla alarmado ante cualquier presencia que estuviera cerca de su posición y que hubiera deseado guardarse para si mismo su temor para no preocuparla.

Era demasiado tarde para eso. Ella estaba más allá de la preocupación y se acercaba al punto de pánico.

—Por favor —exhaló con su mirada completamente acuosa—. Por favor háblame, Kiba.

El adolescente respiró profundamente mientras continuaba atento a los perros, haciendo cumplir su instrucción para que fueran más veloces con el brutal movimiento ocasional del látigo. Ella no creyó que fuera a hablarle, a pesar de sus súplicas, así que poco menos se sorprendió cuando él lo hizo.

—Uyabak Nuurvifmiu —dijo Kiba en voz baja en su lengua natal—. Moradores de las rocas. —Él tragó con algo de dificultad, sus ojos oscuros exploraban intensamente la tundra circundante mientras el trineo se desplazaba a través del viento gélido y la rigurosa nevada—. Avisté uno hace unos minutos.

Hinata se quedó quieta. _Moradores de las rocas. ¿Qué demonios significa eso?_

La situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraña. Por no decir más alarmante.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —murmuró Hinata. Apartó una rociada de copos de nieve de sus ojos con el dorso de su muñeca—. Kiba, no entiendo. ¿Qué es un morador de piedra?

La interminable tundra estéril cambió dando paso al comienzo del pueblo de Barrow. Aisladas cabañas cubiertas de hielo salpicaban el paisaje y pescadores de hielo dispersos de vez en cuando. Kiba se relajó visiblemente, un suspiro de alivio revelador escapó de sus labios. La mirada fija de Hinata nunca abandonó el perfil del adolescente.

—No te preocupes por esto —murmuró Kiba—. No es nada que te concierna por ahora.

Porque la amenaza había pasado. De momento.

Los ojos de Hinata se entornaron especulativos pero no dijo nada. Si Kiba no le iba a contar lo que estaba pasando entonces esperaba que lo hiciera su hermana.

Con un suspiro, sus ojos pasaron rápidamente del adolescente hacia el pueblo al que se acercaban veloces. Una mujer indígena entrada en años y envuelta en pieles de lobo inclinó su cabeza hacia Hinata cuando el trineo pasó y ella distraídamente le devolvió una sonrisa.

Esperaba poder conseguir hablar con la hermana de Kiba sobre los moradores de las rocas, quienquiera o lo que sea que fueran. Consideró que quizá se tratara simplemente de alguna extraña especie de depredador que los esquimales reverenciaban y por lo tanto no hablaban de ella, o quizá no.

En cualquier caso, tenía que saber lo que se alzaba en su contra antes de que Kiba y ella tuvieran necesariamente que viajar a uno de los pueblos cercanos la próxima semana para adquirir más provisiones.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Hinata, provocando que los pelos de su nuca se erizaran. Tragó saliva con dificultad cuando se le pasó por la cabeza que algo —o alguien— la estaba mirando.

Y que esa mirada penetrante pertenecía a un ser inteligente.


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia

La obra le pertenece Jaid Black, esta es solo una adaptacion.

Los personajes de 'Naruto' le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

El siguiente materil incluye contenido gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido clasificada como una historia de contenido MA.

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginacion y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de la misma. Además que es posible que algunos titulos clasificados como MA incluyan material de fantacia que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetables, como; practicas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

Capítulo 2

Esa sensación de ser observada se desvaneció en la hora siguiente a arribar al poblado y no resurgió nuevamente ese día. Para el momento en que Hinata se acurrucó entre las pieles de oso polar en la pequeña cabaña para dormir esa noche, estaba segura de haberse imaginado todo el asunto. Probablemente se había vuelto paranoica por el susto que Kiba le había dado más temprano, un susto que el adolescente no le había explicado del todo.

Probablemente había sido mejor así, decidió. Los moradores de las rocas eran sin duda, alguna clase de mito, una leyenda Esquimal tan antigua como el mismo pueblo. Sin embargo, Hinata era una científica hasta la médula de los huesos y debido a eso, se aseguraría de llegar hasta el fondo de la historia. No sólo porque eso sería lo que haría un científico, sino también porque era consciente de que ningún otro antropólogo había descrito nunca un mito sobre los moradores de las rocas. Era posible, pensó entusiasmada, que muy bien pudiera ser la primera en su campo en haber oído alguna vez sobre ello.

Y eso si que quedaría impresionante en su ponencia de disertación doctoral.

Se mordió el labio. Definitivamente llegaría al fondo de esto. No sólo por su tesis de doctorado, sino para saciar también su curiosidad. Hinata había nacido con un caso de curiosidad de quince kilómetros de largo y un océano de ancho. Se conocía a sí misma lo suficiente como para saber que simplemente no podía renunciar y dejarlo estar. Además del hecho de que si realmente había algo para ser considerado allí afuera, necesitaba saber qué era ese algo por motivos de seguridad. Kiba y ella viajaban mucho de aquí para allá, por la tundra desierta con mucha frecuencia, como para dejar de saberlo.

Con un agotado suspiro, Hinata se dio la vuelta dentro de la cama de pieles, usó su codo como almohada, y cerró los ojos. Primero lo primero, necesitaba dormir un poco. Mañana se acercaría a la hermana de Kiba, Hana, y esperaría contra toda esperanza que la niña de doce años estuviera parlanchina.

Y entonces ella escucharía sobre los moradores de las rocas de los que su hermano le había hablado.

...

—¿Moradores de las rocas? —Hana desvió la mirada, volviendo a su trabajo fuera de la cabaña familiar. Estaba nevando con fuerza, de modo que se ocupó de su tarea rápida y eficientemente. Levantando un cuchillo y blandiéndolo hacia abajo, decapitó al aún trémulo pez de un sólo tajazo. Su brillante cabello castaño y largo hasta la cintura resplandecía con reflejos proyectados por las antorchas cercanas—. No —dijo con voz débil—. Nunca he oído hablar de ellos.

La mirada perlada de Hinata se entrecerró especulativamente. Acomodó ausentemente un mechon negro azulado detrás de su oreja mientras consideraba que hacer a continuación. No quería disgustar a la dulce niña, pero simplemente no podía quitarse de la cabeza los sucesos del día anterior.

La noche pasada Hinata había dado vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormir. Cazada. Kiba había dicho que ella estaba siendo cazada. Un pensamiento que la había acosado hasta el punto de inducir la primera pesadilla que su cerebro inconsciente había abrigado en mucho tiempo.

De alguna manera, durante el curso de la agitada noche, se había dado cuenta de que el enigma de los moradores de las rocas y su deseo de desentrañar qué o quiénes eran iba mucho más allá del deseo de gloria, o del deseo de deslumbrar con su descubrimiento a la doctora Tsunade Senju, la asesora de su tesis doctoral. En lugar de eso se cernía sobre el horizonte que el propósito y la necesidad de saber la respuesta era para protegerse a sí misma.

—¿Hana? —murmuró Hinata—. Sé que no quieres hablar de eso. Y sé que estoy rompiendo cada regla de la investigación antropológica al afectar tu vida en vez de solamente observarla, pero yo… —Su voz se fue apagando en un suspiro al tiempo que apartaba la mirada y subía sus brazos para acomodarlos bajo sus pesados senos—. Estoy asustada —susurró.

El cuerpo de Hana se quedó inmóvil, una acción que captó con su visión periférica. Los latidos del corazón de Hinata se dispararon cuando se permitió a sí misma esperar sólo por un momento que tal vez la niña de doce años se abriera a ella. No había mentido sobre sus temores. No quería pasar ni siquiera una noche más preocupada e insomne. Sólo deseaba verificar que los moradores de las rocas fueran un mito y así poder respirar con calma y apartarlo de la mente por ahora. Podría encontrar un modo de explorar el mito más tarde.

—Padre dice que si una muchacha habla sobre ellos, podrían escucharla, y se la llevarían para que no pueda hablar de ellos nunca más. —Hana pronunció las palabras en un susurro mientras dejaba el cuchillo sobre la tabla de picar y giraba lentamente en sus botas de cuero cosidas a mano para enfrentarse a Hinata. Sus ojos almendrados, notó Hinata, estaban llenos de ansiedad. Se subió la capucha de su parka y se arropó con ella—. Él dijo que nunca hablásemos de ellos, pues el viento tiene oídos.

La mirada de Hinata se encontró con la de la muchacha.

—¿Crees en eso? —murmuró con sus latidos acelerándose de nuevo. Su mente le decía que se estaba dejando trastornar por un montón de historias de fantasmas contadas en campamentos de verano, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba al nerviosismo de la niña como si ella no hablara más que de los hechos—. ¿Crees que el viento tiene oídos?

Hana suspiró y se encogió de hombros al tiempo, asemejándose por un momento más a una marchita anciana de su gente que a una ingenua niña de doce años.

—No estoy segura. Pero es cierto que mi tiíta habló de ellos una vez, y luego desapareció apenas dos días más tarde. —Se estremeció bajo la parka, dándose la vuelta para rebanar y cortar en dados los trémulos peces—. Mi madre extraña profundamente a su hermana del corazón —susurró—. Como yo.

Los ojos de Hinata se suavizaron compasivamente, aunque la muchacha no podía verlo porque le daba la espalda.

—Lo siento, cariño. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Ten-Ten. La llamábamos tía Ten.

Hinata sonrió.

—Un precioso nombre.

—Ella era una dama muy hermosa —dijo Hana amargamente—. Probablemente por eso se la llevaron. —El cuchillo bajó silbando, cercenando la cabeza del pez de su cuerpo en una muerte precisa y limpia.

La sonrisa de Hinata se extinguió. Se subió la capucha de su parka, y luego metió sus manos enguantadas en los bolsillos.

—¿Quién se la llevó? —Sabía lo que Hana iba a decir, pero por alguna perversa razón quería oír a la niña decirlo. Si pudiera lograr que expresara las palabras en voz alta, tal vez entonces le dijera un poco más…

Hana suspiró, dejando el cuchillo otra vez. Se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Hinata, y luego rápidamente desvió a mirada.

—No estoy intentando llevarte la contraria.

—Lo sé —dijo Hinata en voz baja. Y de repente entendió que no importaba cuántas veces interrogara a la chica, Hana nunca se sinceraría. No sobre esto.

—Está bien, cariño.

Los ojos almendrados de Hana volaron a encontrarse con los perlados de Hinata. Mordisqueaba su labio inferior al tiempo que echaba un rápido vistazo alrededor, y luego avanzó lenta y cautelosamente al lado de la antropóloga.

—Sólo te diré esto y nada más —susurró, consiguiendo la completa atención de Hinata, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos—. Permanece alejada de la tundra o serás tan fácil de capturar como lo es un pez para el oso polar.

Hinata asintió, pero no dijo nada. Su ritmo cardíaco se desbocó otra vez al luchar consigo misma para permanecer callada. Rezó para que el viejo adagio se cumpliera y ese silencio se convirtiera en oro, o al menos valiera lo suficiente para mantener hablando a la muchacha. Psicológicamente hablando, a nadie le gustaban los silencios incómodos, lo cual Hinata estaba suficientemente calificada para saber. Al enfrentarse a un silencio incómodo la gente tenía propensión a parlotear, tratando de llenar el vacío. Sólo esperaba que Hana eligiera llenar éste vacío en particular con las palabras que ella necesitaba escuchar.

Hana suspiró, volviendo a mirar a lo lejos.

—Ellos roban mujeres —murmuró—. Mujeres en edad de procrear.

Gracias, Psicología 101.

—Pero ¿quiénes son ellos? —musitó Hinata en una exhalación—. ¿De dónde vienen...?

—¡Hana! —gritó Kiba desde el otro lado de la cabaña, haciendo que Hinata refunfuñara mentalmente. Amaba al chico hasta la locura, pero de toda la mala suerte…

—Hana ¿dónde estás? ¡Padre está llamándote!

Hana dio un resuello, obviamente aliviada por no haber sido pillada hablando de cosas sobre las que se la había advertido que no discutiera nunca. Saludó cortésmente a la antropóloga con un movimiento de cabeza, luego giró sobre sus talones, huyendo deprisa hacia el otro lado de la cabaña.

Hinata tomó una bocanada de aire gélido, seco y vigorizante, y exhaló lentamente. A diferencia de Hana, se estaba sintiendo cualquier cosa menos aliviada. Había obtenido algunas respuestas, es cierto, pero las respuestas que le habían dado únicamente planteaban más interrogantes.

Y había algo más.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, y tanto como detestaba siquiera darle crédito a la idea, por primera vez desde el incidente de ayer en la tundra, Hinata empezaba a dudar de su hipótesis inicial de que los moradores de las rocas estuvieran basados en un mito.

Se mordió el labio. ¿Y si los temores de Kiba el día anterior, estuvieran basados en hechos fríos y concretos? ¿Y si, pensó preocupada, realmente hubiera habido alguien cazándola allá fuera?

Ellos roban mujeres. Mujeres en edad de procrear.

Hinata tembló dentro de la parka, no queriendo de pronto estar sola fuera de la cabaña. Sólo para estar segura, decidió en aquel momento, en adelante se cercioraría de estar siempre acompañada por al menos otras dos personas, desde este momento hasta que su tiempo en Alaska hubiera terminado.

Suspiró. La situación se iba haciendo más y más extraña.


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia

La obra le pertenece Jaid Black, esta es solo una adaptacion.

Los personajes de 'Naruto' le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

El siguiente materil incluye contenido gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido clasificada como una historia de contenido MA.

Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginacion y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de la misma. Además que es posible que algunos titulos clasificados como MA incluyan material de fantacia que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetables, como; practicas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc.

Capítulo 3

Una semana después

Había pasado más de una semana desde su última excursión, cuando Hinata y Kiba dejaron las inmediaciones de Barrow para ir en trineo tirado por perros hasta un pueblo lejano. Tiempo más que suficiente para que los recuerdos del susto que pasó en la tundra menguaran su importancia, hasta casi extinguirse.

A lo largo de la semana anterior, no había pasado nada raro: no hubo sensaciones extrañas de estar siendo observada, ni preocupaciones por ser robada por lo que serían hombres míticos. Nada de nada.

Hinata había comenzado a creer que la familia de Kiba había inventado la leyenda de los moradores de las rocas, como una forma de mantener vivos los recuerdos de la Tía Ten-Ten. Si creían que había sido secuestrada, cuando de hecho, probablemente había sido atacada por un lobo hambriento, entonces creerían que estaba viva todavía y mantendrían la esperanzas de que un día encontrara una manera de regresar al pueblo. Sólo era una mujer querida y desaparecida, la cual sin duda estaba muerta hacía tiempo. Realmente triste.

Para Hinata, esa hipótesis era la única que tenía sentido, pero encontraba un poco raro que ningún otro antropólogo hubiese registrado nunca una leyenda Inupiaq sobre los moradores de las rocas. Ni que ella escuchara a otra persona nativa hablar de ellos, con la pequeña excepción de Kiba y Hana.

Le sonrió a Kiba mientras tomaba su mano extendida y le permitía ayudarla a levantarse del frente del trineo.

—Brrr —sonrió burlonamente—. Parece otro viaje congelante.

Los ojos de Kiba se suavizaron.

—Debiste quedarte en la parte de atrás. Yo estoy a acostumbrado pero tú...

—Necesito acostumbrarme también —lo interrumpió sonriendo calurosa pero firmemente—. Además, disfruto de nuestras conversaciones cuando montamos juntos por la tundra. —Debían volver hoy a Chakuru con la misión de cambiar preciosa grasa de ballena por parkas artesanales. Se acomodó en la cabina del dispositivo tipo sofá, anidando en las pieles de osos polar que la madre de Kiba le había preparado—. Nunca me terminaste de contar esa historia sobre tu bisabuela pastora de renos. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco—. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Tenma Inuzuka. —Sonrió ampliamente, marcándosele un hoyuelo infantil en una mejilla—. En su época causó más de un revuelo. En esos días, por supuesto las mujeres no poseían propiedades. Pero la abuela no sólo la tenía sobre su manada, sino que lo hacía mejor que cualquier hombre.

Al oír eso, Hinata rió entre dientes.

—Suena como mi tipo de mujer. —Le sonrió a Kiba, haciéndolo ruborizar y apartar la mirada. Hasta ese momento, no se dio cuenta de que el adolescente había desarrollado hacia ella un pequeño enamoramiento, un hecho que extrañamente la hacía sentir orgullosa. Reflexionó que después de todo, para un chico de dieciséis años, sus veintinueve, debían parecerle bastante mayor—. Entonces háblame de Tenma Inuzuka.

Kiba le contó a lo largo de las cinco horas siguientes, todo acerca de su bisabuela, así como otras innumerables historias familiares. Ella sabía que los Inupiaq se deleitaban con una buena historia, de la misma manera en que un chef disfrutaba una buena comida. Los nativos contaban con cuidado exquisito sus historias, preservando de ese modo su tradición oral de ser mancillada por el paso del tiempo y empañada por el contacto con forasteros.

En el transcurso de la sexta hora, llegaron al pequeño pueblo de cazadores de Chakuru, ninguno de ellos estaba tan mal como podría haberse esperado. A estas alturas, los perros estaban cansados y a Hinata la espalda le dolía por estar tanto tiempo sentada, pero a parte de eso todo estaba en orden.

Hinata le sonrió a los niños nativos, quienes se apresuraban a recibir excitadamente al trineo, respirando profundamente el viento fresco, mientras alborotaba el pelo de un niño delgado. Adoraba visitar este pueblo, ya que cuando miraba alrededor, sentía como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo. Y de alguna manera lo había hecho. Este pueblo era tan remoto que ni siquiera figuraba en el mapa oficial de Alaska.

Kiba inclinó la cabeza cortésmente hacia la mujer más anciana que estaba hablando con él y luego se giró hacia Hinata.

—Dice que su hijo y su nueva esposa están fuera visitando familiares en Nome, por lo que se tomó la libertad de arreglarte su cabaña. —La mujer mayor le dijo algo más en una lengua que Hinata no conocía mucho. Kiba asintió y tradujo—. Espera que encuentres grata la privacidad y agradable el calor del hogar.

Hinat sonrió, ignorando la voz insistente que le decía que se mantuviera cerca de los otros y que olvidara su privacidad como hacía usualmente en estos viajes. Ignoró la voz y asintió, sin querer ofender a la mujer mayor.

—Gracias —dijo inclinando modestamente su cabeza—. Su hospitalidad es muy generosa.

Usando una delgada camiseta blanca que la madre de Kiba había cosido para ella, Hinata se puso de espaldas bajo las pieles de oso polar, su frente estaba surcada por una arruga. Desde el sueño profundo en el que estaba sumida, en algún plano surrealista reconocía que algo la estaba arrastrando lentamente del mundo de los sueños al de los casi despiertos. Otra vez tenía esa sensación, esa sensación extraña de estar siendo observada...

Su ojos se abrieron. Inmediatamente sus iris trataron de ajustarse a la oscuridad como boca de lobo. Podía ver muy poco, en realidad casi nada, pero todavía podía distinguir una forma imprecisa en el extremo más alejado de la cabaña. Mientras se sentaba derecha, con su pulso acelerándose, jadeó. Oh Dios mío pensó con pánico, Nunca debería haber dormido aquí sola.

Apartó las pieles y se arrodilló, su pecho subía y bajaba por el bombeo de adrenalina a través de su cuerpo con su corazón palpitando en sus oídos. Entornó los ojos hacia la forma imprecisa que estaba en el lugar más alejado de la cabaña de un dormitorio, tratando de discernir que era.

Oh Dios mío. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué es eso?

Sus manos formaron puños tensos, mientras se ponía de pie apresuradamente. Su respiración era pesada y trabajosa, como si hubiese corrido una carrera de dos millas. Preparándose para girar y salir disparada a donde fuera, jadeó cuando un haz pálido de luz de luna tocó la cabaña y la forma imprecisa se convirtió en...

Una parka.

Una parka inofensiva y sin vida, posada en una silla de madera de la pequeña mesa de cocina.

Soltó un sonido entre risa y llanto. Por un instante cerró los ojos y soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo. Alivio... nunca en su vida se había sentido tan malditamente aliviada.

—Estoy perdiendo la cabeza —masculló, mientras pasaba los dedos por sus cabellos y los volvía a acomodar—. Estoy a un paso de que los hombres de las chaquetas blancas me escolten fuera de Alaska. —Sonrió ante su propia estupidez, mientras respiraba hondo y sacudía la cabeza por la equivocación—. Cálmate. Sólo es una...

Mientras la comprensión se abría paso lentamente, su sonrisa se desvaneció. A través de ella se abrió paso un estremecimiento de terror, mientras se le ocurría que la parka que había usado estaba colgada cerca de la cocina/estufa rudimentaria para que se secara. No estuvo, ni nunca había estado puesta en la silla de la cocina. Sus ojos turquesa se abrieron como platos y tragó bruscamente.

¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ahora!

Se preparó para escapar de la cabaña, con su pulso corriendo como loco, cuando un brazo pesadamente musculoso se enroscó alrededor de su vientre. Jadeó, abriendo su boca para gritar. Una palma grande cayó sobre su boca antes de que pudiera lograrlo, mientras silenciaba del todo el llanto de miedo que surgió de su garganta detrás de la mano.

Oh Dios mío. Oh Dios mío. Oh Dios mío.

Sintió en el cuello un pinchazo, un segundo antes de que su cuerpo se aflojara en los brazos de lo que asumía, era un depredador humano. El mundo empezó a girar, su cabeza se adormeció sobre sus hombros y sus ojos se cerraron. Se desmayó, cayéndose hacia atrás.

Su último pensamiento coherente antes de que la oscuridad la dominara, fue que los moradores de las piedras eran reales.

Y que nunca viviría para contarle a la doctora Tsunade Senju sobre su descubrimiento tan importante.


	4. Chapter 4

_Advertencia _

_La obra le pertenece Jaid Black, esta es solo una adaptacion. _

_Los personajes de 'Naruto' le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. _

_El siguiente materil incluye contenido gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido clasificada como una historia de contenido MA. _

_Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginacion y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de la misma. Además que es posible que algunos titulos clasificados como MA incluyan material de fantacia que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetables, como; practicas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc_.

Capítulo 4

Sus cejas se fruncieron con ansiedad, los ojos de Hinata parpadearon lentamente abriéndose e intentando ajustarse a la tenue luz de… dondequiera que estuviera encerrada. De hecho su cerebro se había despertado hacia 5 largos minutos, pero aun tenia que abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo de mirar, miedo de descubrir si había estado soñando o si realmente había sido…

—Por favor —lloró suavemente una voz femenina desde detrás de ella—. Por favor déjeme ir a casa. —La voz sonaba asustada, confusa. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Hinata—. No se lo diré a nadie —prometió la voz con tono desesperado—. Lo juro yo…

Un sonido apagado, seguido inmediatamente por silencio, llenó el aposento poco iluminado. Hinata cerró los ojos fuertemente, de algún modo dándose cuenta de que la mujer había sido amordazada.

Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios.

—¿Er dama våken? —preguntó una voz de hombre en un idioma que Hinata nunca había oído antes. Aquietó la respiración, con miedo a que él supiera que estaba despierta—. Porque me gustaría estar de vuelta en el pueblo antes de que anochezca. —murmuró en un inglés con mucho acento.

—Iré a comprobarlo —contestó otro hombre diciendo sus palabras con el mismo acento del Viejo Mundo—. La mujer seguía inconsciente la última vez que miré. Pero ahora iré a comprobar la otra criadora nuevamente.

¿Criadora? Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. ¿Seré yo la criadora de la que hablan? Cerró rápidamente los ojos, intentando histéricamente encontrar una manera de escapar a los hombres.

—Su respiración es tranquila —dijo el primer hombre. Su tono era aburrido. Como si estuviera acostumbrado a lidiar todo el tiempo con capturadas mujeres aterrorizadas—. Está despierta. Quiere que pensemos que esta dormida… —El sudor hizo erupción en la frente de Hinata. Sabían que estaba despierta. Oh Dios, lo sabían—, pero definitivamente está despierta.

El segundo hombre se rió:

—No fue fácil de capturar a esa. El mismo Lobo casi la agarró en la tundra la semana pasada, pero el chico Inuzuka logró sacarla antes de que sus hombres pudieran cercarla.

—¿Lobo? —murmuró el primer hombre—. ¿Él la cazó?

—Ja. Sí. Estaba muy enfadado cuando la perdió.

—¿La quería para sí mismo o para vender?

—No tengo la menor idea. No me corresponde cuestionar a un hijo del jarl. Lo sabes.

Silencio.

—Bueno entonces —murmuró el primer hombre—. Será mejor que se la cuidemos. Sólo para estar seguros.

Hinata tragó sobre el nudo en la garganta. Definitivamente eso no era lo que había querido oír.

—De acuerdo —rugió el segundo hombre—. Si el Lobo la quiere, podremos canjearla por una gran suma.

El primer hombre gruñó.

—Tenemos que llevarla a nuestra gente primero. Los hombres de nuestro pueblo deben poder canjearla antes. Si ninguno está dispuesto a pagar el precio que le pongamos, entonces la canjearemos con el hijo del jarl adversario.

—De acuerdo.

Hinata jadeó cuando las pieles de animales que habían estado echadas sobre ella fueron apartadas sin ceremonias. Su piel se enfrió inmediatamente, ya que no llevaba puesta nada más que la fina camiseta blanca que la madre de Kiba había cosido a mano para ella. Instintivamente se hizo un ovillo, tanto por miedo como para proteger su cuerpo de los hombres desconocidos.

—Estate quieta chica —masculló uno de los hombres mientras se agachaba a su lado.

Su respiración se hizo difícil. La sangre golpeaba en sus oídos.

El rostro blanco, de barba de unos días de un hombre en sus veinte y muchos o treinta y pocos entró en su campo de visión. Viéndole desde abajo sobre su espalda, todo lo que podía percibir eran unos claros ojos castaños y desordenados cabello rojo.

—¿Que quieren de mí? —dijo ella en voz baja.

Él sacudió la cabeza con un gruñido, haciéndola saber que no contestaría a preguntas así que no necesitaba hacerlas. Después de eso la ignoró, haciendo que su angustia se agudizara.

—Apresúrate y examínala Deidara —gritó a un hombre rubio más joven que estaba en cuclillas a los pies de Hinata—. Asegúrate de que esté limpia y después vayámonos.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, el ritmo ya rápido del corazón de Hinata se desbocó cuando Deidara puso una bronceada mano en cada uno de sus muslos y la forzó a abrir las piernas. ¡Oh Dios… que alguien me ayude! gritó silenciosamente, encabritándose instintivamente para liberar las piernas y poder darle un puntapié.

Dio un puntapié directamente a la barbilla de Deidara, provocándole un aullido, y luego un juramento por lo bajo. Intentó alejarse, intentó levantarse y correr, pero el hombre del cabello negro le agarró los hombros por detrás, bloqueándolos contra el frío suelo de roca con un movimiento que fue tan brusco como doloroso.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó el hombre más viejo—. ¡Si vuelves a hacer eso, serás enjaezada!

¿Enjaezada? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Pensando rápido, Hinata aquietó su cuerpo y se forzó a calmarse. La última cosa que quería, se dijo a sí misma cercana a la histeria, era ser enjaezada. No estaba exactamente segura de lo que eso conllevaba, pero no era necesario ser un Einstein para calcular que seria más difícil escapar si los hombres le ponían algún tipo de mecanismo de contención.

El hombre más viejo gruñó, apaciguado por la aparente docilidad de Hinata. Asintió con la cabeza en dirección al hombre rubio, diciéndole sin palabras que continuara.

Hinata se mojó ansiosamente los labios.

—Esto no llevará demasiado —murmuró Deidara con su acento del Viejo Mundo, su expresión dura le hizo saber que el puntapié en la barbilla no había sido olvidado—, si estás quieta.

Ella tembló cuando sus ásperas y callosas manos apartaron sus muslos una vez más. Su respiración se hizo pesada y entrecortada mientras la fina camiseta que usaba fue levantada por encima de su cabeza. La camiseta fue entonces colocada sobre sus ojos como una venda, haciéndolo así para que ella no viera quien y qué le estaban haciendo. Se mordió el labio de preocupación, avergonzada cuando el aire frío le golpeó el pecho e hizo que sus pezones se tensaran.

—Ja —rió el hombre mayor. Sus manos dejaron los hombros y bajaron a sus pechos. Los cogió a ambos en las palmas de las manos, amasándolos y pasando los pulgares sobre los tensos pezones—. Jeg vil feire brystvortene hennes.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron risitas ahogadas, lo que preocupó a Hinata. Ya era suficientemente malo tener que soportar que su cuerpo fuera examinado sin permiso, pero el que estuvieran hablando de ella en otro idioma de manera que no tuviera la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo... eso era francamente aterrador.

El hombre mayor continuó jugando con sus pechos y pezones aun cuando los dedos de Deidara empezaron a examinar su vello púbico. Sus dedos rebuscaron cuidadosamente el recortado triangulo azulado de modo que ella asumió correctamente que la estaban inspeccionando en busca de ladillas. Se pasó bastante tiempo ahí, examinando minuciosamente su suave monte de Venus. Para cuando terminó, la respiración de Hinata se había hecho irregular, por miedo y por la reacción instintiva —e inesperada— de su cuerpo al tener los pezones tironeados.

—Esta limpia —espetó Deidara. Hinata exhaló aliviada, asumiendo que las caricias habían terminado.

—¿Es virgen? —preguntó el hombre mayor.

—Déjame ver.

Los dientes de Hinata se hundieron en su labio inferior mientras la punta del dedo índice de Deidara encontraba su agujero. Lo deslizó adentro lentamente, y luego se retiró:

—Está demasiado seca —dijo ausentemente. Su pulgar se asentó sobre el clítoris y aplicó una presión circular, lenta y perezosa—. Te lo diré en un minuto.

Los ojos de ella se cerraron fuertemente detrás de la venda. Sólo podía rezar para que cuando Deidara descubriera que ella no era definitivamente virgen la dejaran marchar...

Un nudo de preocupación y vergüenza se formó en la barriga de Hinata mientras su cuerpo lentamente se excitaba por las firmes caricias. Una de las manos del captor estaba amasando sus pechos y pellizcando sus pezones, mientras la otra estaba jugando con su coño. Su pulgar estaba haciendo su magia negra en el clítoris, frotándolo y jugando con él hasta que sus muslos empezaron a temblar suavemente.

La cabeza de Hinata se retorcía hacia delante y hacia atrás en el frío suelo de tierra. Rechinó lo dientes, decidida a no correrse.

—Déjalo venir, chica —susurró el captor mayor con voz densa y excitada. Cerró sus rodillas alrededor de la cabeza de ella y la sujetó de modo que no pudiera retorcerse más—. Déjalo venir.

Incapaz de moverse, incapaz de protestar, Hinata no podía impedir el orgasmo tal como no podía impedir que la noche se convirtiera en día. Sabía que era inevitable, sabía también que ella podría terminar con esto de una vez.

Su respiración se hizo más difícil y sus pezones se tensaron hacia arriba, golpeando al primer captor en las manos. La sangre se precipitó a la parte baja de su cuerpo, hinchando su coño a la vista del segundo captor.

Con un gruñido, Deidara sustituyó la mano por la boca. Llevó el clítoris entre los labios y lo atrapó, luego lo succionó vigorosamente hasta que ella jadeó.

—Oh Dios —gruñó Hinata, gimiendo mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba instintivamente. El primer captor continuó amasando los pechos y pasó los pulgares sobre los duros y doloridos pezones, mientras Deidara succionaba su clítoris, no parando hasta que ella se corrió una segunda vez, más fuerte y violentamente que antes.

Cuando ella descendió de lo alto de su clímax, la mortificación la embargó. Lo que le habían hecho era suficientemente embarazoso, pero correrse para hombres que la habían forzado a ello era humillante.

Cerró los ojos detrás de la venda improvisada, sintiéndose más avergonzada de lo que había pensado ser posible. De manera realista sabia que su cuerpo simplemente había reaccionado instintivamente, que el orgasmo no significaba nada más que una respuesta a un estímulo, sin embargo el sentimiento de vergüenza persistió.

Deidara introdujo su dedo índice en el agujero de su coño. Esta vez se deslizó fácilmente, su humedad proporcionaba la lubricación necesaria para explorarla. Las ventanas de la nariz le temblaron detrás de la venda. Apenas podía esperar a que el gilipollas descubriera que ella no era virgen para que pudiera marcharse.

—No noto ningún himen —dijo Deidara—. No es virgen.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron detrás de la venda, centellando con justificada indignación hacia los bastardos.

—Bueno —gruñó el captor mayor, sorprendiendo a Hinata—. Las vírgenes no se venden bien en el bloque.

Ella tragó sobre el nudo en la garganta, la justificada indignación se convertía rápidamente en un profundo miedo.

—Cierto —comentó Deidara ausentemente mientras sacaba el dedo índice de la raja—. Los cuerpos de las vírgenes no saben como adorar una polla de la misma manera que lo hacen los coños experimentados.

Hinatacerró los ojos detrás de la venda, dispuesta a respirar. Hasta ahí llegó mi teoría de que me dejaran marchar, pensó mientras el captor mayor continuaba jugando con sus entumecidos pezones.


	5. Chapter 5

_Advertencia_

_La obra le pertenece Jaid Black, esta es solo una adaptacion._

_Los personajes de 'Naruto' le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_El siguiente materil incluye contenido gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido clasificada como una historia de contenido MA._

_Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginacion y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de la misma. Además que es posible que algunos titulos clasificados como MA incluyan material de fantacia que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetables, como; practicas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzad_as, etc.

Capítulo 5

El único consuelo de Hinata era que no había sido violada aún. No tenía ni idea de lo que los dos hombres tenían en mente para ella, más allá del hecho de que planeaban venderla en la tarima. La situación parecía empeorar por momentos. Principalmente porque aún no había encontrado la manera de escapar de sus captores.

Estirando las pieles de oso polar que le habían puesto firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo, Hinata echó un vistazo hacia la otra cautiva de la partida y notó la aterradora manera de mirar, con los ojos de par en par, sin pestañear de la mujer. Había estado mirando de esa manera el viaje entero, pensó, sus hinchados ojos azules encima de la mordaza de su boca que la impedía gritar. Hinata cerró los ojos brevemente, temiendo que la mente de la mujer pudiera haberse roto.

Era la última cosa que quería para la otra cautiva. Si la mujer estaba fuera de sí, haría más difícil para ellas dos comunicarse con el fin de escaparse juntas. Y Hinata estaba determinada a que se escapasen juntas. Sólo Dios sabría si sería capaz de dirigir a las autoridades para encontrar a esta otra mujer si lograba escaparse sin ella, por lo que era vital que la otra cautiva fuese con ella.

Las dos mujeres y sus dos captores habían estado viajando a través de la tundra en trineo durante lo que parecía tres días, aunque siendo realistas, habían sido probablemente sólo tres horas. El clima pareció volverse más extremo, la nevada más enérgica y fría.

Hinata tembló bajo las pieles en las que estaba envuelta. ¿Podré escaparme tan sólo vistiendo pieles de oso polar y zapatos de segunda mano? Se preguntó previsoramente. ¿Acaso importa?

Sabía que no importaba porque trataría de escapar independientemente de lo mal que pudieran ponerse las circunstancias que rodeasen cualquier intento. No planeaba estar cerca el tiempo suficiente como para averiguar lo que estos dos terroríficos hombres tenían en mente para ella y la otra mujer. Sobre todo no tenía ningún deseo de darle vueltas durante mucho tiempo tratando de averiguar que sería «la tarima». Tenía sus conjeturas, y ninguna de ellas era agradable.

La mirada de Hinata se dirigió hacia los dos captores al frente del trineo. Inmediatamente notó que estaban envueltos en una discusión bastante acalorada en aquella extraña lengua en la que hablaban. Ahora era el momento…

Mordisqueándose el labio inferior, lanzó un rápido vistazo hacia la otra cautiva sentada a su lado, pensando que ahora era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para intentarlo y establecer comunicación con ella. Discretamente se estiró hacia la otra mujer, luego colocó una mano suavemente sobre la suya…

Retiró la mano con los ojos abiertos como platos. La mano de la otra mujer estaba tan fría como un trozo de hielo. La respiración de Hinata se detuvo mientras fijaba su mirada en los, abiertos de par en par, ojos azules de la mujer que, recordó, no habían parpadeado en horas…

Hinata gritó mientras golpeaba a la otra cautiva en el pecho. El cuerpo helado de la mujer cayó, el sonido de una de sus congeladas vértebras rompiéndose tan fácilmente como un hueso de pollo, dejó a Hinata helada hasta el tuétano.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gimió histéricamente, sintiéndose a punto de vomitar—. ¡Está muerta! ¡Oh, Dios mío, está muerta!

Un mordaz revés cruzándole la cara calmó al instante a Hinata. Gimió, su mano voló instintivamente hasta la mejilla que había sido golpeada tan brutalmente como para romperle los dientes. Había tenido suerte, pensó mientras las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos y el gusto metálico de la sangre llenaba su boca, ya que sólo había obtenido un corte en el interior de su boca y sus dientes no se habían roto por el impacto.

—¡Cierra el pico, mujer! —Espetó Deidara en su acento del Viejo Mundo—. ¡O serás amordazada! —Echó un vistazo hacia la cautiva muerta con expresión irritada—. Tírala del trineo si no puedes soportar verla, o puedes esperar hasta que nos detengamos y la quitaré. Pero no —barbotó entre dientes—, lances un grito así otra vez.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos ante su insensible indiferencia por la vida humana. ¡Una mujer había muerto... muerto! Y a él no le había importado más de lo que, se imaginaba, le habría importado que muriese uno de los perros del trineo. Realmente, pensó amargada, probablemente estaría más disgustado si le hubiese pasado a uno de los perros en vez de a esta mujer sin nombre, sin rostro, que no era para él más que la pérdida de una esclava.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron cuando cerró los ojos disgustada con aquel repugnante que como hombre dejaba mucho que desear. Nunca había odiado a nadie o a algo más de lo que odiaba a este hombre en este momento. No dijo nada, sólo le mostró su odio a través de su estrecha mirada.

Cuando él apartó la vista de la suya fija, giró su cabeza a la derecha y escupió un poco de sangre que se había acumulado en su boca. Miró la sangre y la saliva, mezcladas caer en la nieve, manchando el blanco prístino de un rojo carmesí. Distraídamente se preguntó cuanta más de su sangre sería derramada antes de que fuese libre otra vez.

—No intentes nada estúpido —murmuró Deidara sin mirar hacia ella—. La última que intentó algo estúpido fue esa amiga que tienes ahí.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron. Recordó un incidente que había ocurrido antes de que los cuatro hubiesen partido en el trineo. La otra mujer, histérica, había tratado de huir. Había sido Deidara quien la había localizado, Deidara quien la había encontrado, Deidara quien la había puesto sobre el trineo de modo que fuese dócilmente sentada allí antes de que Hinata hubiese sido sacada…

Él sabía que la otra cautiva estaba muerta, pensó, su respiración se detuvo. ¡Oh Dios, él era el que la había dejado así!

Su mano voló hasta cubrir su boca. Deidara, probablemente no queriendo dejar un rastro, había cargado el cadáver de la mujer en el trineo para así poder deshacerse de ella más tarde, cuando se adentrasen en la solitaria tundra.

Las náuseas se arremolinaron en el estómago de Hinata, amenazando con salir. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, obligándose a calmarse en el proceso. La última cosa que quería hacer era vomitar. Sabía que eso sólo le acarrearía otra bofetada, o algo peor.

¡Ayúdame, Dios mío! gritó mentalmente. ¡Por favor ayúdame!

—¿Qué…?

La cabeza de Hinata se alzó ante el sonido de la perpleja voz de Deidara. Los ojos de ella se dirigieron a la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras trataba de averiguar qué sucedía.

—¡Maldita sea! —bramó el otro captor—. ¡Malditos Uchiha!

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó Deidara tranquilamente, estirando sus manos hasta alcanzar y recoger una ballesta.

—Uno, tal vez dos.

—Entonces podemos con ellos.

Su conversación volvió a la lengua extranjera después de esto, asegurándose de que Hinata se mantuviese en la ignorancia. No tenía ni idea de lo que era un Uchiha, y no es que pudiese ver a ninguna otra persona o animal en las cercanías que le pudiese dar una pista de lo que ocurría.

Los dientes de Hinata se hundieron en su labio inferior, su corazón se aceleró. Se le ocurrió que ahora, mientras los dos hombres estaban distraídos, podría ser su única posibilidad de fuga…

Un ensordecedor grito de guerra la asustó, provocando que se quedase sin aliento. Los bancos de nieve parecieron entonces cobrar vida cuando cuatro hombres camuflados con pieles de oso polar parecieron surgir de la misma tundra. Sus ojos se dilataron cuando vio a los armados hombres precipitarse a pie hacia el trineo, disponiéndose a cortarles el paso por cualquier medio que fuese necesario.

Oh Dios, pensó Hinata, con los ojos abiertos como platos y respiración trabajosa. ¿Quiénes eran estos hombres? ¿Su salvación o los portadores de un destino aún peor?

Un alto, marcadamente musculoso varón, tiró su piel de oso polar mientras lanzaba su grito de guerra, revelando simultáneamente que no llevaba nada bajo ella, salvo unos estrechos pantalones de antes negros y un par de resistentes botas de cuero. Su pecho marmoleado, musculoso, estaba completamente desnudo, su cabello como el ebano, volaba contra el viento mientras sus helados ojos negros se estrechaban sobre los captores de Hinata.

Hinata se congeló, su mente en completo shock. ¿Cómo podía el cuerpo del hombre resistir semejantes temperaturas heladas? ¿Cómo podía…? ¡Olvídate de eso, Hinata, simplemente corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!

Sus músculos acartonados, su cuerpo en modo de «luchar o huir», Hinata saltó del trineo en marcha y aterrizó de cara, simultáneamente sacando el aire de su vientre.

¡Lucha contra ello, Hinata! ¡Levántate y corre!

En circunstancias normales, dudaba que hubiese sido capaz de levantarce tan rápidamente, pero claro, estas circunstancias no podían considerarse normales. Se puso diligentemente de pie, luchando por coger aire justo antes de salir pitando, huyendo bajo los cielos oscuros de la fría tundra.

No hizo caso de su rodilla destrozada, ignoró la mejilla que había sido golpeada tan duramente que parecía arder, ignoró la helada nieve que había cubierto su cara cuando se cayó. En cambio concentró toda su energía en correr escudriñando los bancos de nieve en busca de una guarida o madriguera en la que pudiera esconderse.

Hinta oyó gritos tras de sí, oyó también el zumbido que hacían las flechas antes de hacer contacto con la carne de los hombres, qué hombres, no tenía ni idea. Ignoró todo eso mientras corría más y más rápido, jadeando en busca de aire, desesperada por escapar.

Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban a ella. ¡Oh no! pensó al borde de la histeria. ¡Oh Dios, por favor déjame escapar!

Pero el sonido se acercaba alarmantemente, el sonido de la compacta nieve crujiendo bajo el peso de botas de cuero…

Se atrevió a una rápida mirada sobre el hombro. Lanzó un grito cuando vio que era ese hombre el que la perseguía, el pelinegro de aspecto severo y ojos negros como un lobo, cuerpo pesadamente musculoso, y el infernal grito de guerra.

El hombre pelinegro de aspecto severo que era aún más alto y más ancho de lo que había sido en la distancia.

Sus ojos se abrieron más y respiró trabajosamente, Hinata movió su azulada cabeza hacia atrás y corrió aún más rápido, desechando las pieles de oso polar mientras hacía una loca carrera a través de la tundra, no queriendo que las pieles la sobrecargasen. Llevaba puesta solamente la camiseta blanca y los zapatos de cuero de segunda mano ahora, y aún así su cuerpo transpiraba como si estuviese acalorada en vez de congelada.

¡Corre! gritó mentalmente. ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!

Hinata lanzó un grito cuando su cuerpo grande chocó contra el suyo por detrás, luego gritó cuando comenzó a caerse hacia delante, al suelo, sabiendo que cuando lo hiciese, si él se caía encima de ella probablemente le rompería alguna de sus costillas. La mano de él salió disparada en el último segundo posible, su brazo enroscándose simultáneamente alrededor de su vientre, impidiendo a ambos caerse.

—¡Por favor! —Hinata gritó desesperadamente, agitando sus brazos y piernas cuando él la alejó del suelo—. ¡Por favor déjeme ir!

El hombre no dijo nada, simplemente mantuvo el cuerpo de ella apartado del suyo con la espalda de Hinata delante de éste, mientras ella daba patadas y gritaba. Enseguida tuvo un auditorio, ya que tres de sus hombres estaban en el proceso de rodearla, todos ellos riendo entre dientes mientras veían sus brazos y piernas agitarse como un aterrado pez.

—¡Déjeme marchar! —gritó, la cólera rápidamente reemplazaba al terror—. ¡Maldito seas, déjame ir!

Y él siguió sin decir nada. Continuó estando de pie allí, estoico y resuelto. La mantuvo lejos de su cuerpo mientras daba patadas y gritaba hasta fatigarse, sólo entonces la bajó al suelo poniéndola de pie.

Mentalmente agotada, físicamente exhausta, y con sus azulados cabellos aplastados contra la cabeza por el sudor, Hinata no ofreció al gigante ninguna resistencia cuando la giró y suavemente envolvió pieles de animal alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella no tenía fuerzas ni para hacer contacto visual, no disponía ni siquiera de los recursos para alzar la mirada hacia él.

Sus largos y callosos dedos se movieron a través de su pelo empapado, apartándolo lejos de su frente antes de cubrirlo con un sombrero de piel que bajó lo suficiente como para cubrir sus oídos. Una de sus manos bajó desde su cabeza y sobre su cara, deteniéndose en la contusión que había obtenido en su mejilla al ser abofeteada por Deidara, y descansó allí.

Confusa, Hinata miró hacia arriba. Sus cejas se arrugaron, no muy segura de que hacer ante la emoción sin nombre que vio emanar de aquellos helados ojos negros en una, por otra parte, estoica cara. ¿Lamentaba él que Deidara la hubiese golpeado? O, pensó con los ojos entre cerrados, ¿pensaba que eso era algo que sólo le estaba permitido a él mismo hacer?

Tragó un poco bruscamente cuando su áspera mirada se encontró con la suya, comprendiendo inmediatamente que este hombre sería un formidable enemigo. Cuando su áspera, callosa mano suavemente comprobó su mejilla, no tuvo ninguna duda acerca de lo que había pasado con sus antiguos captores.

Ahora —pensó cautelosamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras sus dientes se hundían en su labio inferior—, tenía que preguntarse lo que pasaría con ella a manos de este nuevo, y mucho más peligroso, captor.


	6. Chapter 6

_Advertencia._

_La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black, esta es solo una adaptacion._

_Los personajes de 'Naruto' le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_El siguiente materil incluye contenido gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido clasificada como una historia de contenido MA._

_Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginacion y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de la misma. Además que es posible que algunos titulos clasificados como MA incluyan material de fantacia que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetables, como; practicas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc._

**Capítulo 6**

**S**asuke Uchiha cargó en el trineo a su cautiva, la adrenalina que había surgido del ataque y luego por la captura de Hinata Hyuga, seguía corriendo a través de sus venas. Todavía se sentía peligrosamente fuera de control, un estado físico y mental muy inestable que lo había estado distrayendo desde que su hermano Naruto había visto a la mujer en las manos de esos buitres residentes del clan Akatsuki.

Sasuke sabía que los Akatsuki aprobaban la venta de mujeres a hombres desesperados por criadoras, como si las mujeres no tuvieran más importancia, teniendo el mismo valor que la grasa de ballena. El clan Uchiha era el único asentamiento de un total de cuatro, que practicaba las antiguas costumbres y no aprobaba ese método para obtener esposas. La opinión general era que no había honor en comprar una esposa; sólo lo había en hacer gala de la astucia y valentía inherente en el robo de una.

Los extraños, pensó, podrían desaprobar sus costumbres. No era algo que le preocupara mucho. Esa era la forma como había sido criado, como su padre, su abuelo y muchas generaciones antes que él lo habían sido.

La costumbre de robar mujeres en edad de tener familia, era tan antigua como su misma gente y una que Sasuke no se imaginaba que fuese a terminar nunca. Cuando sus ancestros navegaron en sus naves vikingas, hasta esta parte del globo alrededor del año 950 después de Cristo, trajeron con ellos sus valores. Mientras que en la antigua Noruega, esos valores se habían perdido hacía mucho, en Nueva Noruega se mantenían iguales, sin contaminar por el paso del tiempo. Algo de lo que su gente estaba orgullosa.

Sasuke se sentó detrás de Hinata en el trineo, acurrucándola entre sus musculosos muslos para mantenerla caliente. Podía sentirla temblar, sabiendo que le tenía miedo. Puso gentilmente una mano en su hombro, haciéndole saber con sus acciones que no tenía intención de dañarla. Entonces llamó a Naruto, diciéndole que pusiera en movimiento a los perros.

Hinata Hyuga, pensó, y su polla se endureció contra la espalda de ella. La había estado cazando durante semanas. A lo largo de estas, su cuerpo le había estado doliendo por la necesidad que tenía de ella. Incluso ahora, tenerla sentada a sus pies, le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ella era suya para tomarla; pronto, su voluptuoso cuerpo sería suyo para sumergirse en él a su antojo.

El trineo partió, dejando a Sasuke libre para pensar en la mujer sentada ante él. Sabía que en su cultura sería considerada una rara belleza. El cabello del color de la noche, los ojos como de perlas y su cuerpo...

Su gente codiciaba en las mujeres, el físico lleno y con caderas como el de las bailarinas de la danza del vientre, encontrando la apariencia carnosa tan erótica y terrenal como sus ancestros lo hicieron. Tal vez esto hacía parecer a las mujeres más fértiles y capaces de dar a luz a hijos fuertes... cualquiera que fuese la razón, su figura era perfecta para él.

Sus manos se deslizaron por los costados de ella, después se metieron debajo las pieles de oso polar. Ella jadeó, sobresaltándose, cuando las manos de él ahuecaron sus senos, sus pulgares deslizándose sobre los pezones hinchados. Eran tan firmes y maduros... quería girarla y chupárselos, aquí y ahora.

—Hermano —lo llamó Naruto en su lengua, volviéndolo al presente—. Divisé algunos animales salvajes hacia la derecha. Mejor los mantenemos vigilados.

—Lo estoy haciendo. —Sasuke soltó los pechos de Hinata, lo que pareció calmarla. No lo tomó como una ofensa, ya que se imaginaba que prefería que no la tocara para nada.

Pero, pensó mientras le daba un último apretón suave a sus pechos llenos, era sólo su preferencia por ahora.

* * *

*Guest: Lo he subido por ella.

**Hinatita4Eva.**

Pues fue quien me inspiro a leer a esta autora.


	7. Chapter 7

_Advertencia_

_La obra le pertenece Jaid Black, esta es solo una adaptacion._

_Los personajes de 'Naruto' le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_El siguiente materil incluye contenido gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido clasificada como una historia de contenido MA._

_Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginacion y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de la misma. Además que es posible que algunos titulos clasificados como MA incluyan material de fantacia que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetables, como; practicas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc._

**Capítulo 7**

**H**inata mordisqueaba su labio inferior mientras echaba un vistazo a la derecha, tomando nota distraídamente del trineo tirado por perros que corría a la par de aquel en el que iba sentada. Dos hombres viajaban en él, mientras Hinata, su captor, y un cuarto hombre, que ella creía se llamaba Naruto, estaban viajando a través de la tundra montados en otro.

Hinata notó que todos esos hombres tenían el mismo aspecto de «perdidos en el tiempo» que sus primeros captores habían poseído. Eran hombres altos, verdaderos gigantes en términos de su extrema estatura y fuerza física. Estimó con precisión que todos estaban más o menos en el rango del metro noventa o más, pesando entre 115 y 140 kilos de sólida masa muscular.

Incluso era extraño el modo en que iban vestidos. Le recordaba a los vikingos de la antigüedad con sus largas melenas, sus brazaletes de intrincado diseño, sus ropas de piel de ante y sus botas de cuero.

Hasta los tatuajes que lucían parecían ser marcas rituales más que meros adornos. El hombre que la había capturado, por ejemplo, aquel entre cuyas piernas estaba sentada ahora mismo, estaba completamente tatuado tanto en su espalda como en su brazo izquierdo. Antes de que se hubiera envuelto a sí mismo en una piel de animal, notó que su espalda estaba completamente cubierta con intrincadas y misteriosas marcas, el pigmento verde azulado zigzagueaba expertamente sobre su piel. Su voluminoso brazo izquierdo llevaba el dibujo de un dragón, de largo cuerpo serpenteante culebreando hacia arriba desde la muñeca con la cabeza haciendo su aparición hacia el bíceps.

Era como si todos estos hombres hubieran sido catapultados desde la Noruega del año 850 y luego arrojados en la Alaska de hoy en día, sin haber caído nunca en la cuenta de que mientras tanto el apogeo de su pueblo hacía mucho que había pasado. Se preguntó cómo una cultura de hombres tan notablemente diferentes podría haber pasado tanto tiempo sin ser descubierta por lo que ellos consideraban extranjeros. Desde un punto de vista antropológico, Hinata estaba fascinada. Desde un punto de vista personal, estaba muerta de miedo.

El cuerpo de Hinata se puso rígido cuando las manos grandes y callosas de su captor la alcanzaron por debajo de las pieles de oso polar en las que estaba envuelta y palparon sus pechos desde atrás. Él lo había hecho antes, una vez durante el viaje, pero pensó que iba a dejarla tranquila cuando había concluido abruptamente el contacto para conversar con Naruto en esa extraña lengua en la que hablaban.

Este secuestrador, pensó Hinata con recelo, no era ningún tonto. No estaba dándole siquiera una oportunidad de pensar que podría escapar de él, por esa razón en vez de ir sentado al frente del trineo con su camarada, había escogido sentarse atrás con Hinata arrodillada delante de él, con la espalda de ella contra su vientre.

—Quiero que envíes un mensaje a su gente —dijo su captor, en un inglés con mucho acento, a Naruto, que era el hombre que guiaba el trineo. Sus manos le amasaban suavemente los senos—. Para que vayan a recoger a sus muertos. —Hizo una pausa—. Y quiero que ellos sepan el por qué —dijo en una voz suave y aun así dominante.

Asumió que estaba conversando en inglés sólo porque quería que entendiera lo que decía, suponiendo también que hablaba sobre sus primeros secuestradores, los que habían matado allá en la tundra. Tragó con dificultad, el recuerdo era un signo de advertencia de lo que podría pasarle si trataba de escapar.

—Así se hará, Lobo—dijo el otro hombre—. Me ocuparé de eso tan pronto como regresemos al pueblo.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron ligeramente. _Lobo…_

¿Era el hombre del que habían hablado los primeros captores? ¿Era el hombre que había estado cazándola en la tundra desierta aquel día en el que Kiba se había asustado?

_Mierda._

Contuvo la respiración cuando los pulgares de su nuevo captor se frotaron sobre sus distendidos pezones. Aspiró con dificultad, con el miedo y la excitación luchando en su cuerpo. Él pareció sentir sus turbulentas reacciones porque sus dedos índices se pusieron en acción en ese momento, los pulgares e índices tironeando de sus duros pezones con experta precisión, masajeándolos una y otra vez desde la base a la punta.

Hinata parpadeó unas cuantas veces en rápida sucesión, decidida a sacudirse de encima la excitación. Exhaló temblorosamente, vacilando con respecto a qué debería hacer.

Pero, por supuesto, no había nada que pudiera hacer. No tenía opción en el asunto, y su captor no parecía inclinado a dejar de acariciarla pronto.

Jugueteó con sus pechos durante el resto del viaje, una travesía que estaba empezando a parecer interminable. Ella podía sentir la erección dura como el acero empujando contra su trasero, podía oír la excitación en sus roncas palabras murmuradas mientras él inclinaba la cabeza hacia su oído.

—Todo estará bien, Hinata Hyuga. —Se paralizó, sorprendida de que supiera su nombre—. Juro que no recibirás ningún daño a manos de mi gente. —Tragó, y luego asintió, agradecida por al menos esa revelación de lo que sería de ella.

No habló de nuevo con ella después de eso, pero sus manos continuaron amasando sus senos y masajeando sus duros pezones. Después de varios minutos de estas atenciones, encontraba más y más difícil combatir la excitación, y finalmente se dio por vencida del todo.

Respirando profundamente, los pesados párpados de Hinata se cerraron mientras apoyaba su cabeza negra azulada hacia atrás, sobre el hombro de él. Su captor pareció sentirse complacido por eso, porque deslizó la boca hasta su cuello y posó tentadores besos sobre su pulso, mientras sus manos continuaban jugando con sus senos.

Hinata suspiró suavemente. Con sus zonas erógenas siendo manipuladas como lo estaban siendo, comenzó a tener pequeños orgasmos que no podían detenerse. Para el momento en que los trineos hicieron un alto esa noche y su captor retiró las manos de sus pechos, le había dado cuatro pequeños orgasmos. Un hecho que ella podía notar que lo complacía inmensamente.

Éste juego íntimo continuó durante los próximos tres días y noches. Cuando acampaban por la noche, su captor, Sasuke, o Lobo para sus camaradas, se acostaba a su lado en la tienda provisoria, acariciando su cuerpo hasta el orgasmo, pero nunca hacía un movimiento para penetrarla o forzarla para que lo tocase. Ella sabía que estaba duro todo el tiempo, y aun así ni una sola vez perdió el control. La hizo culminar más veces de las que podía contar, con sus manos constantemente recorriendo y mimando su cuerpo desnudo.

Desde ambos puntos de vista, antropológico y personal, Hinata sabía que los métodos del hombre le estaban llegando a afectar. Psicológicamente hablando, era difícil, en el mejor de los casos, temer a un hombre que te brindaba un placer interminable sin pedir nada a cambio para sí. En el peor de los casos, era imposible… incluso si ese hombre te estaba reteniendo cautiva en contra de tu voluntad.

Durante los días en que iban viajando en los trineos tirados por perros, su captor le acariciaba y sobaba sus senos todo el tiempo, provocándole mini-orgasmos. Algunas veces hasta acariciaba su coño, aunque nunca le permitía tener orgasmos completos de este modo.

Este método de condicionamiento servía para estimularla, volviendo su cuerpo tan receptivo que para el momento en que llegaba la noche y estaban solos en la tienda, juntos otra vez, era cada vez menos resistente a su toque. Entonces sí la acariciaría en serio, sin parar hasta que ella se corría violentamente al menos dos veces, con lo cual caía dormida en sus brazos, sintiéndose a salvo y desconcertantemente segura.

Para la tercera noche, Hinata se encontró abriendo las piernas de buena gana para Sasuke, de modo que pudiera jugar con su coño. Los helados ojos negros se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo desnudo, sobre su hinchado sexo, observando intensamente como ella usaba los dedos para separarse los labios vaginales para él.

Era enervante, saber que estaba siendo condicionada tan fácilmente, si no más fácilmente, que el Perro que Kiba tenía.

— Hermosa —murmuró, con su caliente y dulce aliento estando cerca de su coño. Era una de las pocas cosas que le había dicho alguna vez, dado que casi nunca hablaba—. ¿Te gustaría que te besara aquí abajo?

Hinata se humedeció los labios.

—Sí. —Nunca antes le había hecho eso. Hasta esa noche sólo había usado sus manos. Sus senos se elevaron mientras exhalaba un tembloroso aliento, sus pezones sobresalían hacia arriba—. Sí, por favor bésame allí abajo —susurró.

Su captor enterró la cara entre sus piernas, sin perder tiempo mientras su boca se adhería alrededor de su clítoris y lo succionaba vigorosamente. Ella gimió, arqueando las caderas, frotando el coño contra su rostro.

—Sí —susurró cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y los ojos se le cerraron—. Eso se siente tan bien.

Él chupó el clítoris más fuerte, con un gruñido grave en su garganta. Era la primera vez que lo oía expresar una emoción fuera de control y encontró que eso sólo avivaba su propio fuego. No debería desear esto, se rebeló su mente. Y aun así arqueó la espalda al tiempo que un gemido jadeante se deslizaba de entre sus labios, y sus piernas se envolvían simultáneamente alrededor del cuello de él, como para atraer su rostro más y más cerca de su carne excitada.

Hinata jadeaba mientras se acercaba al orgasmo. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y sus caderas se elevaron. Iba a correrse con fuerza, lo sabía. Iba a…

—¡Lobo! —llamó una voz de hombre desde el otro lado de la tienda. Hinata dio un suspiro, sintiendo una curiosa sensación de decepción cuando su captor besó su clítoris y luego levantó el rostro de entre sus piernas.

—¿Ja? —Se enderezó sobre sus rodillas y abrió el faldón que servía de puerta de la tienda para que el otro hombre asomara la cabeza a través de ella.

Hinata retrocedió, con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando la cabeza de Naruto se asomó en la tienda. Naruto, un hombre apuesto de cabellos rubios y aspecto alegre, había sido bastante amable con ella en estos últimos días, pero estaba avergonzada al pensar que sería otro hombre más viéndola desnuda. Ya lo habían hecho tres, sus primeros captores y Sasuke.

Trató de cerrar los muslos para que Naruto no pudiera ver su desnudez, pero su captor no la dejó. La mano grande de Sasuke descendió a su aún excitado coño, jugueteando con él como si estuviera marcando su territorio. Se ruborizó cuando Naruto bajó la mirada a su coño expuesto.

Ninguno de los dos hombres le prestó más atención mientras conversaban entre ellos en su propia lengua. Sasuke continuaba acariciando su coño de modo posesivo, como marcándola, pero por lo demás tenía su atención enfocada en lo que le estaban diciendo.

Se sintió tranquila de nuevo cuando se hizo evidente que su cuerpo no era el punto focal de interés. Llegó al clímax con el rostro de Naruto todavía asomado dentro de la tienda, incapaz de detener la reacción de su cuerpo. Sasuke dejó de jugar con su clítoris después de eso, en cambio, sus dedos la acariciaron ausentemente a través del suave vello púbico como recompensándola por un trabajo bien hecho.

Pocos minutos después, en vez de reanudar el retozo sexual una vez que Naruto se marchó, como había pensado que haría, su captor se echó cansadamente sobre la espalda, deslizando sus callosas manos entre el cabello negro ebano con un suspiro que viniendo de algún otro hombre hubiera sonado exhausto. Puesto que sus ojos estaban cerrados, se permitió observarlo por primera vez desde que había sido capturada.

Era un hombre apuesto, tenía que admitirlo. De aspecto muy severo,con una expresión que nunca mostraba una sonrisa, rasgos esculpidos, glaciales ojos negros, y no obstante apuesto. Su cuerpo era puro músculo, la musculatura más sólida y más desarrollada que nunca hubiera visto en un hombre de cerca y en persona. Y era alto, muy alto. Probablemente más cerca de los dos metros quince que del metro ochenta. Estaba segura de que si se estiraba por completo, sus piernas asomarían a través del faldón que servía de puerta a la tienda.

La mirada de Hinata descendió a su expuesta, y muy erecta, virilidad. Sasuke siempre dormía desnudo, así como la hacía dormir a ella, pero nunca hacía nada al respecto. Se encontró preguntándose el porqué. Suponía que sólo quería que se fuera acostumbrando a su desnudez, que se habituara también a lo grande que era su pene erguido, antes de elevar la proverbial apuesta.

Apartó la vista. Su mirada se deslizó de regreso a su adusto y agotado rostro. Parecía cansado y preocupado, y sin embargo sabía que nunca le diría la razón.

Se suponía que a ella no debería importarle la causa.

Hinata se mordió el labio, considerando brevemente el insano pensamiento de bajar la boca hacia su rígida polla y sellar los labios a su alrededor. ¿Para reconfortarlo? ¿Para darle placer? No tenía la menor idea.

Suspirando ante sus atribulados pensamientos e igualmente inquietantes compulsiones, se dio la vuelta hacia un costado, dándole la espalda, y dejó salir un aliento entrecortado. Era ridículo. Lo que había considerado hacerle era descaradamente obsceno dadas las circunstancias.

Las fosas nasales de Hinata se dilataron con la cólera fluyendo a través de ella. Juró que no sucumbiría nunca más ante ese hombre. Si tenía la intención de violarla, entonces tendría que hacer justamente eso. Nunca más se abriría de piernas para él por voluntad propia. Nunca más le permitiría acariciarla sin resistirse. Esta era su vida, ¡maldita sea! No iba a rendirse, no iba a olvidar quién era, sólo porque pareciera más conveniente en ese momento.

Mantente centrada, Hinata. Mantente centrada…

—Ahora tú me perteneces.

La respiración de Hinata se paralizó ante el sonido de esas palabras pronunciadas suavemente, sin emoción alguna. Se mordió el labio, comprendiendo el hecho de que nunca la dejaría ir fácilmente. Por la razón que fuera, reproducción, sexo, o cualquier otra, éste hombre la quería. Y tenía intenciones de quedarse con ella.

Sasuke se puso de costado, con el musculoso brazo tatuado con el dragón tendido sobre su cuerpo. Ella tragó saliva con esfuerzo cuando sus dedos encontraron los suaves mechones azulados que llegaban entre sus muslos y comenzaron a explorar ociosamente a través de ellos sus suaves piernas.

—Espero que lo aceptes pronto —murmuró con ese acento del Viejo Mundo. Depositó un beso sobre su hombro—. Yo no te haría infeliz.

Hinata no dijo nada, aunque sentía ganas de llorar. Se preguntó cómo podría escapar de él, cómo podía esperar eludir a un hombre que nunca se alejaba de su lado.

Se produjo un largo silencio y luego:

—Si no deseas hacerme infeliz —susurró ella—, me dejarás ir.

Sus dedos se inmovilizaron en el vello de su coño.

—Te haré más feliz de lo que piensas que es posible, Hinata Hyuga. —Las palabras hubieran sonado arrogantes viniendo de otro cualquiera, pero viniendo de él sonaban como una mera declaración de los hechos. Sus dedos reanudaron la perezosa exploración de sus rizos íntimos—. Te lo prometo.

Hinata se mordió el labio. Rememoró las costumbres de los antiguos vikingos, particularmente acerca de sus métodos para conseguir esposas. El pánico le burbujeó por dentro, constriñéndole la garganta.

Hace mucho tiempo, si un saqueador vikingo codiciaba una mujer, simplemente huía con ella, manteniéndola como cautiva hasta que se enamoraba de él y ya no deseaba dejarlo. Sólo entonces, cuando estaba seguro de su devoción, se le permitía moverse por las inmediaciones sin supervisión con su libertad semi-restaurada.

Hinata respiró hondo y luego exhaló. Rogó a Dios que la costumbre se hubiera perdido en la antigüedad para los moradores de las rocas.

...

¿Quiénes eran éstas personas que la había tomado cautiva? Se preguntó Hinata por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez desde que Sasuke la ayudara a bajar del trineo. Le habían dicho que el viaje ya había terminado, sin embargo no podía distinguir dónde comenzaba el poblado en ningún lugar al alcance de la vista.

Dio una concienzuda mirada a su alrededor, notando que el clima se había vuelto más riguroso y nevaba más fuerte que en el sitio del que había sido secuestrada. Se preguntó qué sería de ella. ¿Habría sido traída aquí como hembra de cría, tal como Hana había indicado, o para otra cosa totalmente diferente?

—¡Vamos! —espetó Sasuke a sus hombres—. Quiero que nos pongamos fuera de la vista tan rápido como sea posible.

Hinata elevó las cejas. No ofreció ninguna resistencia a su captor cuando la tomó por el brazo y la guió hacia lo que parecía ser un yermo banco de nieve, pero no lo era. Su frente se frunció mientras miraba al muy musculoso Naruto apretar los dientes, con los músculos sobresaliendo, mientras forcejeaba en un banco de nieve que no era un banco de nieve. En cambio era una puerta de piedra bien disimulada, cubierta de hielo, que conducía a solo quién sabía dónde. La puerta finalmente cedió, y Naruto dejó de rechinar los dientes.

Estaba intrigada a pesar de si misma. Hinat calculaba que para ese momento, se habían internado profundamente en las planicies Árticas, quizás aún se hallaban en Alaska, quizás no. Donde fuera que estuvieran, el clima era tan riguroso, estaba tan distante y parecía inhabitable, de modo que nadie se molestaría nunca en aventurarse hasta allí, y menos aún edificaría aldeas en una atmósfera tan inclemente.

Tragó a través del nudo en su garganta. Aparentemente los moradores de las rocas vivían en aldeas que se extendían debajo del terreno o eran horadadas en cuevas. No podía imaginar a dónde más era posible que condujera la puerta de piedra.

Hinata respiró hondo, dándose cuenta en seguida de que nadie, nunca, pensaría en buscarla aquí.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Ni siquiera sabrían que aquello existía aquí.


	8. Chapter 8

_Advertencia._

_La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black, esta es solo una adaptacion._

_Los personajes de 'Naruto' le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_El siguiente materil incluye contenido gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido clasificada como una historia de contenido MA._

_Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginacion y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de la misma. Además que es posible que algunos titulos clasificados como MA incluyan material de fantacia que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetables, como; practicas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc._

**Capítulo 8**

Mirando embobada a su alrededor, Hinata no era capaz de cerrar su boca abierta mientras atravesaban la puerta de piedra recubierta de hielo y entraban en otro mundo, un mundo que parecía haber sido congelado en el tiempo, unos miles de años atrás, sin haber sido tocado por las manos del progreso. O en todo caso, por lo que los foráneos considerarían que era el progreso.

El estrecho pasaje por el que estaban caminado se ensanchó abruptamente, revelándole una civilización totalmente desconocida con anterioridad. A lo largo de toda la gigantesca caverna subterránea, iluminada por antorchas, habían sido excavadas pequeñas cuevas en las paredes. Hacia la izquierda había una serie de pequeños puestos de mercado, donde los ciudadanos aún intercambiaban por truque sus mercancías, y a la derecha de allí, había otros seis puestos de comestibles, los cuales estaban especializados en la venta de diferentes alimentos.

Todos esos fascinantes puestos de trueque estaban separados del corredor por el que caminaba gracias a puertas, las cuales no eran más que barras negras de hierro que eran levantadas y retiradas del medio durante las horas de comercio.

El ceño de Hinata se frunció cuando fue consciente de una rara sensación. Algo de esa escena, pensó ansiosamente, la molestaba. Algo que no podía ubicar. Se daba cuenta de que estaba cansada, por lo que le podría llevar un tiempo averiguarlo…

Tragó. Sus ojos se abrieron.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Su mandíbula casi se desencaja cuando cayó en cuenta de que cada mujer en las inmediaciones —¡cada mujer!— estaba o totalmente desnuda o a lo sumo en topless.

_¡De eso nada! _pensó furiosamente. _¡De ninguna manera voy a andar por allí así!_

—¿Es esta —siseó con sus fosas nasales expandiéndose—, algún tipo de broma macabra?

Naruto soltó una risita, reconociendo inmediatamente la fuente del desosiego de Hinata.

Ella se detuvo abruptamente y giró. Se tomó un momento para mirar silenciosa a Naruto asta callarlo y entonces trasladó su mirada desconfiada a su captor.

—¡No estoy bromeando! —dijo con un siseo venenoso—. ¡Me niego a caminar por ahí de esa manera!

Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Es el modo de vestir aceptado por las mujeres entre nuestra gente.

—¿Qué ropa? ¡Están desnudas!

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par horrorizados, mientras daba un vistazo rápido alrededor, su mirada cargada de ansiedad sin perderse detalle ante la visión de tantas mujeres desnudas. Se giró hacia Sasuke con sus suplicantes ojos del color de las perlas.

—Me parece que voy a vomitar. No puedo hacerlo. De ninguna manera puedo salir por ahí desnuda.

Los ojos de él se suavizaron un poco.

—Todo irá bien.

—¿Todo irá bien? —sus fosas nasales se ensancharon hasta proporciones alarmantes—. ¡Todo _no_ irá bien! —le espetó—. ¡Soy una científica, no una… una… stripper!

A él se le endureció la mirada, diciéndole sin palabras que en lo que a él concernía, el tema estaba fuera de discusión.

—Aprenderás a aceptarlo.

—¿Por qué me trajiste? —suspiró ella con voz desesperada.

Su respiración se volvió trabajosa a medida que un profundo pánico se asentaba en su interior. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños.

—¿Por qué no me dejas ir?

—Hinata…

Pero no estaba interesada en nada de lo que su captor tuviera para decirle.

—¡Aléjate! —le gritó, pegando en la mano que trataba de apoyarse en su hombro en un gesto reconfortante—. ¡Aléjate!

En una acción instintiva nacida del miedo y la auto preservación, Hinata se lanzó rodeando a Sasuke antes de que este la pudiera agarrar, hacia la puerta de piedra que daba al exterior. Parecía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, mientras sus brazos y piernas se movían como locas, tratando de evadirlo.

—¡Ayúdenme! —gritó, no para los del interior que sabía que no le iban a prestar ninguna asistencia, sino por si hubiera una mínima esperanza de que alguien en el mundo exterior pudiera oírla. Era una mínima oportunidad, pero la única real que tenía.

—¡Ayúdenme, por favor! ¡Fui raptada por un loco! —lloraba mientras corría hacia la puerta—. ¡Qué alguien me ayude, por favor!

Corrió directamente hasta chocarse con un hombre que no conocía, el golpe la dejó sin aliento mientras se caía hacia atrás, al suelo. Jadeó en busca de aire, mientras el pánico la envolvía cuando Sasuke y Naruto la arrancaron del suelo.

Los otros dos hombres que habían montado con ellos en la tundra también estaban allí, hombres de los cuales no conocía su nombre… hombres cuyos nombres no quería saber. Hablaron con Sasuke en su lengua nativa, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que le estaban diciendo.

Hinata gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, sus brazos y piernas sacudiéndose frenéticamente mientras los hombres la agarraban y cargaban lejos.

—¡Qué alguien me ayude, por favor! —lloró mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

—¡Oh Dios… por favor!

Se necesitaron cuatro de ellos para retenerla, una prueba de la adrenalina que corría por sus venas. Nunca se había sentido tan aterrorizada ni tan fuera de control como se sentía en este momento.

Por primera vez desde que esta situación irreal había comenzado, Hinata cayó en la cuenta de que esos hombres nunca la dejarían ir con vida…

A menos que algún forastero viniera y la liberara.

...

Sasuke se pasó una mano por la mandíbula sin afeitar, entonces se dejó caer cansadamente sobre el banco de la taberna. Le dio las gracias a Sakura, la esposa del tabernero, cuando le puso enfrente un jarro con té caliente y whisky. Le lanzó una mirada silenciosa a su hermano Naruto, el cual todavía se estaba riendo del episodio de patadas y gritos de Hinata.

—Fue divertido —dijo Naruto sorbiéndose la nariz con tono defensivo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez para ti, pero no para mí. Me llamó loco. ¿La escuchaste hablarme de esa manera?

Los hermanos continuaron su conversación en Noruego Antiguo, la versión incorrupta del noruego, que tenía siglos de antigüedad y les era más familiar que el Inglés. El Noruego Antiguo era una lengua diferente al moderno y seguramente hoy nadie en la madre patria lo reconocería.

Por el contrario, el Inglés que hablaban era el moderno, enseñado por las novias americanas capturadas. Por consiguiente, cuando los hombres del clan Uchiha hablaban en inglés, tendían a hacerlo a través de un modo romántico y femenino de ver el mundo. Algo de lo que su madre se reía a menudo.

Naruto bufó.

—Estaba fuera de sí. Te aceptará después de un tiempo. Lobo, sabes que es así.

Sasuke no le respondió, solamente frunció el ceño hacia su té caliente con whisky.

—Espero que los adiestradores no sean muy duros con ella. No quiero que le quiebren el espíritu, sólo que sea más dócil.

—Hermano, ellos saben lo que hacen. Muchos están casados con mujeres que han tratado con novias cautivas por años.

—Es cierto.

Naruto sonrió.

—Apresúrate y embarázala, entonces podrá dejar los compartimentos de apareamiento. Por lo menos no tendrás que preocuparte por su frágil… —tosió detrás de su mano, sabiendo que era una forma ridícula de describir el arrebato que le dio a Hinata—, espíritu. Si en algo se te parece, es en eso.

Sasuke brindó una arrogante sonrisa de lado.

—Dejaré que se tranquilice.

Su expresión se volvió pensativa y seria.

—Pero —murmuró—, comenzaré tan pronto como se hayan pronunciado las palabras nupciales.


	9. Chapter 9

_Advertencia._

_La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black, esta es solo una adaptacion._

_Los personajes de 'Naruto' le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_El siguiente materil incluye contenido gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido clasificada como una historia de contenido MA._

_Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginacion y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de la misma. Además que es posible que algunos titulos clasificados como MA incluyan material de fantacia que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetables, como; practicas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc._

**Capítulo 9**

Hinata estaba segura que había muerto y había ido al infierno. Había desaparecido su ropa, desaparecido sus zapatos, desaparecido su dignidad, desaparecido su vida, punto. En su lugar estaba el Infierno con _I_ mayúscula.

Al despertar de los efectos del somnífero, que le habían dado ayer por la noche para ayudarla a calmarse, lo primero que Hinata notó fue que había sido bañada sin su conocimiento o consentimiento y ahora estaba completamente desnuda. Incluso su vello púbico había sido recortado en un pequeño triángulo, la azulada flecha apuntaba hacia su clítoris encapuchado. El resto de su monte de Venus era tan suave como la piel de un bebé.

La segunda cosa que notó fue que sus pies estaban pintados con intrincados diseños con un pigmento a base de henna. Ella no tenía ni idea de por qué se lo habían hecho y albergaba una fuerte sospecha de que no le gustaría la respuesta.

Lo tercero que Hinata notó al despertar fue que había sido acorralada en una zona con un montón de mujeres desnudas, unas cuantas de habla inglesa y llorando como a ella le gustaría hacer, algunas mareadas y hablando en una extraña lengua que no conseguía situar. Todas tenían diseños de henna grabados en los pies. Una vez más, la antropóloga que había en ella gritaba que eso no era un buen augurio.

Sobre todo porque en algunas culturas, como la India, los pies pintados a menudo precedían a ceremonias de matrimonio. _Mierda_.

—Buenos días, a todo el mundo.

La cabeza de Hinata se alzó rápidamente con el sonido de la voz femenina. Su mirada se centró inmediatamente en la oradora, notando que estaba a finales de los veinte o principios de los treinta. La mujer estaba desnuda como el resto de las mujeres en el corral, su vello púbico reducido a un pequeño triángulo dorado. También al igual que las demás mujeres, sus pies estaban pintados. La única diferencia notable, en la medida en que Hinata podía ver, era que la oradora llevaba brazaletes de oro en cada brazo, mientras que las otras cautivas no habían sido adornadas con ellos.

—Mi nombre es Temari —continuó la oradora en ese mismo acento que Sasuke—, y yo, junto con la ayuda de otras dos mujeres Uchiha os ayudaré... err... ¿Cómo se dice?... _Preparar _para vuestras nuevas vidas.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Esto definitivamente no era una buena señal.

—Por favor, de pie. —La oradora sonrió cálidamente—. Me gustaría que todo el mundo se presentase.

Hinata parpadeó. Había sido secuestrada, drogada, y aparte de eso humillada, sin embargo, ¿se suponía que iba a levantarse y presentarse a sí misma como si nada fuera mal? Sí. Seguro.

—Dije que os levantarais. —La sonrisa de Temari se disolvió, sustituida por una expresión más severa cuando ninguna de las mujeres que habla inglesa se puso en pie. Hinata resopló, preguntándose que tipo de bienvenida había esperado posible esta mujer por parte de ellas.

Temari entrecerró los ojos a las mujeres de habla inglesa, Hinata incluida.

—Repito —dijo suavemente, señalando hacia un guardia sin romper el contacto visual—, de pie.

El guardia, un hombre enorme, fuertemente musculoso de cerca de 2,10 metros de altura, levantó su mano, revelando el látigo que sostenía. Dio un latigazo sobre el terreno para causar efecto con un impactante sonido agudo.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron. Y se apresuró a ponerse en pie.

_Mierda_.

—Muy bien. —Temari sonrió cálidamente de nuevo con su anterior irritación aparentemente olvidada—. Ahora, vosotras vais a presentaros a mí y a vuestros otros adiestradores. Cuando hayamos terminado, entonces os diré más acerca de lo que se espera de vosotras en Nueva Noruega.

Nueva Noruega, pensó Hinata mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior. Así que ella había tenido razón: esta sociedad era alguna rama del linaje de los antiguos Vikingos. Si hubiera estudiado esta cultura como una antropóloga, habría estado fascinada. Como una cautiva, sin embargo, todo lo que sentía era puro miedo.

Hinata escuchó a medias cómo las cautivas se presentaban una por una.

—Mi nombre es Hinata —murmuró con poco entusiasmo cuando fue su turno para hablar. Después no dijo nada más. Al parecer, había dicho lo suficiente, ya que el gigante que blandía el látigo no hizo ningún movimiento para golpearla.

Al poco tiempo Temari estaba hablando de nuevo:

—Toda mujer en esta área ha sido reclamada como una novia Uchiha. —Su sonrisa era orgullosa—. Por eso, debéis sentiros afortunadas…

—¡Afortunadas! —soltó una cautiva de habla inglesa, interrumpiendo a la adiestradora. Una mujer de un precioso tono de piel color marfil que parecía ser una mezcla de linaje Europeo-Americano, sus ojos de color azul claro eran tan frenéticos como su discurso—. Bueno, ¡yo no! ¡Y me quiero ir a casa!

Temari entrecerró los ojos ante la desafiante cautiva. El gigante que manejaba el látigo dio un paso adelante, pero Temari levantó la mano y sacudió la cabeza. Ella murmuró algo en su lengua al gigante, quién al parecer gruñó su consentimiento.

—Ino, ¿no?

Pero Ino no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupada llorando. Hinata extendió su mano y tomó la de la joven mujer, notando que no podía tener más de diecinueve años.

—Está bien —le susurró—. Sólo apóyate en mí y relájate. Pensaremos en algo.

Las cejas de Temari se elevaron. Hinata podría decir que la adiestradora se estaba preguntando lo que ella le habría dicho a Ino para calmarla. Ino estaba ahora de pie cerca de Hinata, tranquila y medio serena, todavía sorbiéndose los mocos.

—Bien —dijo Temari a Hinata con algo de sospecha en su mirada—. Veo que aprendes rápido. —Ella compartió una mirada, que Hinata no entendió, con quien manejaba el látigo detrás de ella, luego se volvió hacia la llorosa cautiva—. Ino —dijo suavemente—, entiendo que esto es difícil para ti. Al menos ahora mismo. Pero las cosas mejorarán.

Ino no dijo nada. Ella acurrucó su cuerpo desnudo más cerca de Hinat y siguió sorbiéndose los mocos. Hinata puso su brazo alrededor de ella, ofreciendo consuelo en silencio.

—Es mejor para ti —siguió Temari—, aceptar tu destino y adaptarte a la nueva vida que te espera aquí en Nueva Noruega. —Su mirada permaneció fijada en Ino, aunque Hinata se dio cuenta de que la adiestradora estaba hablando para todas las mujeres cautivas.

Temari se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero al final sonrió cálidamente a las cautivas y siguió su discurso:

—Yo había pensado comenzar diciéndoos lo que vuestros futuros compañeros esperarán en sus mujeres, sin embargo, ahora veo que el tema debe esperar. —Ella suspiró, y por extraño que parezca, Hinata estaba bastante segura de que la acción era genuina. Sea lo que fuese que Temari estuvo a punto de decirles, parecía que no tenía deseo de hacerlo. Hinata tragó saliva.

—Un destino feliz espera a cada mujer aquí en los compartimentos de apareamiento —comenzó Temari. Se detuvo cuando las cautivas de habla inglesa, Hinata incluida, jadearon ante sus palabras.

—¿Compartimentos de apareamientos? —le murmuró Ino a Hinata, su mirada no parpadeó—. Oh, Dios mío.

Hinata tragó contra el nudo en su garganta. Ese fue exactamente su pensamiento.

—A menos que —dijo Temari firmemente—, vosotras rechacéis aceptar vuestro destino. —Susurró algo al gigante detrás de ella, luego se volvió hacia las cautivas—: Quiero que todo el mundo forme una única línea recta. Comenzaremos la instrucción de esta mañana visitando primero a las Comunes y luego el Calabozo de Vergüenza. —Ella dio la vuelta y entonces ladeando la cabeza para mirar a las cautivas por encima del hombro dijo suavemente—: Pienso que es mejor si vosotras veis lo que pasa con las novias desafiantes.

Hinata e Ino se miraron la una a la otra con recelo, a continuación se separaron para formar una única fila recta. Hinata se colocó delante de la mujer más joven, tratando inconscientemente de protegerla de las adiestradoras y el hombre que sostenía el látigo, cuyo nombre ellas todavía no sabían.

Las otras cautivas se pusieron en línea detrás de ellas, todas parecían solemnes. Incluso las mujeres nativas de Nueva Noruega parecían tensas con la mención de esta excursión de estudios.

Hinata anduvo en línea detrás de Temari y otra adiestradora, disponiéndose a seguirlos a dondequiera que fuera que las cautivas debían ser conducidas. El gigante con el látigo y la tercera adiestradora tomaron sus sitios al final de la línea, manteniéndose alerta para asegurarse que nadie se atreviese a escapar. Los ojos del gigante pasaron rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de Hinata mientras éste se dirigía al final de la línea, un gesto que la hizo consciente de su desnudez. Ella se sonrojó, sus brazos instintivamente volaron hacia arriba y se cruzaron enzima de sus senos..

Él gruñó y siguió andando. Ella expulsó un suspiro de alivio.

Cuando las mujeres desnudas fueron sacadas del gran cuarto de tierra subterráneo en el que habían sido encerradas, Hinata notó que había varias puertas de piedra esparcidas por todo alrededor, conduciendo a lo que eran presumiblemente cuartos comunicados. Era curioso que todas las puertas condujeran allí, al principio asumió que ellos permitían a los nativos alcanzar «los compartimentos de apareamiento» desde diversos puntos del primitivo reino subterráneo. Pero asumió incorrectamente, un hecho que de inmediato averiguó.

El latido del corazón de Hinata se aceleró cuando las cautivas pasaron por una puerta abierta. Inmediatamente reconoció lo que eran los cuartos: cuartos de citas. Un lugar para los hombres de Nueva Noruega, para estar con sus cautivas en privado. Un lugar donde ellos podrían —ella tragó— reproducirse.

Las habitaciones individuales eran mucho más pequeñas que la gran cámara interior con la que lindaban. Había espacio suficiente en cada una para encajar a dos personas y una cama, pero nada más.

Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la joven Hana. Deseó, más de lo que podía expresar con palabras, haber prestado atención al consejo susurrado por la muchacha Inuzuka de doce años. Había sido tonta al desechar las leyendas de los moradores de piedra como esa. Sus actuales circunstancias eran la prueba viviente del hecho de que los relatos eran ciertos.

_¿Y ahora qué, Hinat? ¿Cómo diablos vas a escapar alguna vez de este lugar?_

La fuga parecía más desalentadora por momentos, reconoció silenciosamente. Incluso si pudiera encontrar un modo de escabullirse de los compartimentos de apareamiento, ella no tenía idea donde estaban localizadas en relación con la puerta de piedra cubierta por hielo que conducía al exterior. Y aún si llegara al exterior, ¿entonces qué?

En el camino hacia aquí su grupo había conducido el trineo tirado por perros durante días sin ver una sola alma. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lograra alguna vez encontrar la civilización a pie?

Hinata tembló cuando las cautivas fueron sacadas de los compartimentos de apareamiento y conducidas por un gélido pasillo de tierra que no se calentaba. Sus pezones inmediatamente se hincharon, el gélido hielo los hacía ponerse tiesos. Sus brazos cayeron a los lados, sus pezones estaban demasiado sensibles para continuar cubriendo los pechos con sus brazos en una infructuosa misión por mantenerlos tapados. No es que eso importara de todos modos. Cualquiera que pasara podría ver el resto de su cuerpo desnudo.

—Aquí está nuestro primer destino —anunció Temari en un inglés fuertemente acentuado. Ella se detuvo ante una puerta hecha de madera y barras de hierro, entonces se giró y se enfrentó al grupo con expresión severa. Lanzó un mechon medianoche sobre su hombro—. En esta habitación —dijo en un tono autoritario—, vosotras seréis testigos de lo que pasa con las novias desafiantes. Esta gran caverna en la que estamos a punto de entrar es llamada La Cámara de las Comunes, o más simplemente, Las Comunes. —Agitó una mano hacia la puerta—. Las hembras de dentro han sido condenadas como trabajadoras aquí. Ellas atienden las necesidades de _todos_ los machos ávidos de sus cuerpos, en vez de sólo a un único macho que debía ser su marido —dijo ella intencionadamente

Hinata podía sentir que Ino se tensaba detrás. Le ofreció una mano sin darse la vuelta, dejando que la joven chica se agarrase a ella para encontrar consuelo. Sólo Dios sabía, pensó Hinata mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior, lo bien que la vendría un poco de consuelo para sí misma.

Las cautivas fueron conducidas en una única fila a través de la puerta y desfilaron delante de un grupo de fuertes, bulliciosos y gigantescos hombres. Los hombres inmediatamente tomaron nota de las cautivas y comenzaron a silbarles y gritarles cosas en su lengua natal.

Hinata se puso tensa, gritando cuando un hombre rubio y corpulento pasó su encallecida palma sobre sus pechos expuestos, apretándolos cuando ella pasó. Temari le dijo algo a él en un tono de reprimenda, a lo que el gigante sólo sonrió burlonamente.

Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio en el mismo momento en que su corazón recuperó su ritmo. Ella rápidamente se olvidó del hombre que la había manoseado, concentrándose en cambio en mirar boquiabierta su entorno.

Los hombres estaban sentados todo alrededor de Las Comunes, una estancia que parecía ser una gran taberna. Mujeres desnudas se apresuraban por todas partes, sirviendo las mesas y satisfaciendo a los hombres de allí. La única diferencia que Hinata podía ver acerca de esas mujeres en general era que en vez de tener un pequeño triángulo de pelo entre sus piernas, todo su vello púbico había sido rasurado. Además, sus pies no estaban pintados. A parte de eso, ellas se veían igual que cualquiera de las demás allí. Desnudas, pensó tristemente.

Pero eso no era lo que hacía que mirara boquiabierta a la gente dentro de la taberna. La parte perturbadora era que Temari no había mentido. Los cuerpos de estas pobres mujeres estaban siendo manoseados, acariciados y pellizcados mientras jugaban con ellos, y ninguno de los hombres parecía estar pidiendo permiso. Los hombres estaban arrastrando a las criadas que estaban sirviendo a sus erectos regazos y haciendo lo que fuera que ellos querían hacerles. Chupar sus pezones, empujar la cara de las mujeres hacia abajo para que les dieran una mamada, follarlas, ellos hacían de todo.

La mano de Hinata inconscientemente voló hacia arriba hasta cubrir su boca. Ella miró con mórbida fascinación como el cuerpo de una hermosa morena era extendido en una mesa por cuatro hombres. Los hombres se estaban riendo y montando escándalo mientras le succionaban los pezones y jugaban con su coño. Hablaban en su lengua nativa por lo que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban diciendo.

—Oh, Dios mío —gimió Ino, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Hinata—. Mira lo que están haciendo con ella.

Hinata sólo podía asentir con la cabeza, su fija mirada enganchada en la escena al otro lado del cuarto. Miraba como la mujer era dada la vuelta y colocada a gatas. Con un gruñido uno de los vikingos se hundió en su coño, sus dedos clavándose en la carne de sus caderas mientras montaba su cuerpo con fuerza. La mujer jadeó, dando a otro hombre la oportunidad de empujar su hinchada polla en su boca.

Los hombres montaron su cuerpo con fuerza, llenando su coño y boca completamente con sus pollas. Ella podía oír el gemido de la mujer alrededor del pene que jodía su cara, y no sabía que pensar. ¿Eran gemidos de placer? ¿O, pensó con los ojos muy abiertos, gemidos de horror por lo que le estaban haciendo?

Cuando un tercer hombre se deslizó debajo de la criada y comenzó a chupar frenéticamente sus pezones, Hinata apartó la vista. Echó un vistazo hacia Ino, sintiéndose enferma por el mal aspecto de la muchacha.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —susurró.

—No. —Ino cerró los ojos brevemente y tomó una profunda inspiración. Cuando miró a Hinata otra vez, había lágrimas en sus ojos—. Soy virgen —confesó en voz baja.

Hinata contuvo la respiración. _Buen señor en los cielos_, pensó, _por favor no dejes a estos hombres violar a una niña_.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Diecinueve. Casi veinte—susurró ella.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Ella apretó la mano de Ino.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¡Escapar! —susurró la muchacha con fervor—. No puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo. Siento que estoy viviendo una pesadilla.

Hinata no podía discrepar con esto. Pero, pensó cautelosamente, si intentaban escaparse y las pillaban, nunca se perdonaría si la primera vez de Ino con un hombre fuera el resultado de una violación en grupo en las Comunes.

—¿Y si nos atrapan? Tú no quieres terminar aquí —dijo en voz baja. Ella echó un vistazo alrededor, notando que Temari las miraba como un halcón—. La adiestradora no nos ha quitado los ojos de encima —murmuró.

—Lo sé —sollozó Ino suavemente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó otro aliento profundo. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, parecía un poco más controlada, pero no por mucho. Hinata sólo podía imaginar como de asustada debía estar, ella era diez años mayor que la muchacha y sin embargo no podía recordar alguna vez que hubiera estado más asustada que ésta.

—Pienso que deberíamos llevar a cabo los matrimonios —susurró Hinata—. Y fugarnos cuando nadie nos esté vigilando tan estrechamente.

—¡Mirad esta belleza! —interrumpió en inglés fuertemente acentuado un vikingo borracho cuando de un tirón puso a Hinata en su regazo. Ella miró con cara de espanto hacia Temari en busca de una forma de escapar del manoseo. Pero Temari estaba sumida en una conversación con el gigante que esgrimía el látigo.

_Oh mierda_, pensó histérica. _De todas las veces que no está vigilándome como un halcón…_

El latido del corazón de Hinata se aceleró y su respiración se hizo pesada cuando el musculoso hombre la puso en su rodilla y comenzó a amasar sus pechos. Sus ojos tan negros como los de Sasuke estaban entrecerrados por el deseo, sus palabras eran espesas.

—Una chica tan bonita como lo eres tú —dijo él con voz ronca, sus pulgares rozaron sus pezones, haciéndola jadear. Él hizo girar sus caderas un poco, dejándola sentir su sólida erección bajo su trasero—. ¿Sientes el regalo que tengo esperando para ti?

Si lo hubiera conocido en la calle, consideró ociosamente, habría encontrado al hombre peligrosamente atractivo con sus penetrantes ojos onix y el cabello oscuro. Pero bajo las condiciones en las que se encontraba, desnuda en el regazo de un hombre que había bebido demasiado, todo lo que ella sintió fue un agudo temor.

—Por favor, no —musitó ella, sus pechos subían y bajaban por su dificultosa respiración—. ¡Yo... yo… yo estoy prometida a otro! —tartamudeó deprisa.

Sus manos se apaciguaron en sus pechos, aunque no los liberó. Ella se mordió el labio cuando vio la mirada de él desviarse hacia abajo, hacia su coño. Se dio cuenta por la mirada contrariada de su cara que tener vello púbico aparentemente significaba que estabas protegida de todo esto, un hecho que hizo que soltara la respiración que estaba conteniendo.

El hombre murmuró algo en su lengua vikinga, su irritación mientras la liberaba era obvia. Hinata se apresuró a ponerse en pie, disponiéndose a salir de ahí, cuando él tiró de ella acercándola, sus pezones sólo a unos centímetros de su boca en espera.

—Esta noche, no tengo suerte —masculló él. Los ojos negros del hombre, vidriosos por la embriaguez y la lujuria, se fijaron en sus pezones mientras les daba golpecitos una y otra vez con sus dedos índices. Jugó con ellos durante un minuto entero como un gato con dos juguetes, haciendo que Hinata se mordiera el labio.

El cuerpo de Hinata reaccionó al estímulo, excitándose, un hecho que no le sentó bien. Pero entre que estaba desnuda delante de un hombre vestido, y que estaba mirando sin poder hacer nada mientras él acariciaba una zona erógena extremadamente sensible, no había mucho que ella pudiera haber hecho para evitarlo.

Finalmente, gracias a Dios, él se detuvo. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviada como se sintió en el momento que él la apartó de sí, aparentemente había decidido que se había divertido lo suficiente después de frotar un rato sus pezones.

Ella se giró hacia Ino, quién parecía pálida como una sábana. No había nada que ella pudiera decir para consolarla y ambas lo sabían.

Hinata respiró hondo. Era sucumbir al adiestramiento o terminar allí. Ella definitivamente no terminaría aquí. Ni Ino. Una situación como esta quebraría la mente de la joven chica.

—Bien, ahora que habéis probado las Comunes —intervino Temari—, es el momento para ver lo que pasa con las mujeres a quienes no se dan más posibilidades después de recibir su castigo. —Sus cejas se elevaron—. La siguiente parada es el Calabozo de Vergüenza.

Hinata e Ino se miraron la una a la otra. Ambas implícitamente entendieron lo que la otra estaba pensando, sin decirlo en voz alta.

Ellas encontraron las Comunes lo suficientemente deplorable. Para cuando dejaron el Calabozo de la Vergüenza ambas sabían que Temari había ganado y sucumbirían a lo que el destino les pusiera por delante.

_..._

—Voy a desmayarme —dijo Hinata débilmente, refunfuñando para sí misma—. Voy a jodidamente desmayarme.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y las náuseas arremolinándose en su vientre, Hinata se quedó mirando surrealistamente a las mujeres enjauladas, las cárceles en las que habían sido encerradas bajo llave oscilaban unos metros por encima del suelo. A las mujeres dentro de las jaulas se les habían vendado los ojos y encadenado a gatas, privándolas de movimiento y estímulos visuales.

Las mujeres enjauladas estaban todas desnudas, por supuesto, sus piernas obscenamente atadas separadas de modo que la depilada y expectante carne entre sus muslos fuera expuesta a cualquier hombre que entrara en el calabozo. Los hombres vikingos caminaban por ahí y acariciaban la exposición de coños de cualquier manera que escogieran. Si un hombre quedaba prendado de una, él pedía al guardián la llave maestra de la jaula, abría la puerta de hierro, agarraba a la prisionera femenina por la carne de sus caderas, y se hundía en su coño desde atrás. Si la mujer se corría durante la sesión de sexo, entonces el macho lanzaría trozos de comida en su jaula cuando él hubiera terminado de follarla, tratándola como un animal en un zoo de mascotas.

La mano de Hinata voló hasta tapar su boca, el horror la atravesaba. Se apoyó contra Ino igualmente aterrorizada, sintiendo como si pudiera desmayarse. _Esto no está ocurriendo_, pensó. _Tendrá sus defectos, pero no puedo creer que Sasuke aprobara a una sociedad que hiciera esto a mujeres_.

Cuando Temari declaró el final de la retorcida excursión de estudios, Hinata estaba resuelta a contemplar el matrimonio con su captor por completo. No intentaría huir, o ayudar a escapar a Ino, hasta que ella estuviera lo bastante segura de que podían hacerlo sin ser capturadas de nuevo.

Porque una cosa era cierta, de ninguna manera Ino o ella terminarían colgando del techo en jaulas suspendidas con sus cuerpos extendidos para que cualquier hombre pudiera tomarlas.

Hinata cerró los ojos brevemente e inspiró, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por los nervios y el frío miedo. De ninguna manera.


	10. Chapter 10

_Advertencia._

_La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black, esta es solo una adaptacion._

_Los personajes de 'Naruto' le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_El siguiente materil incluye contenido gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido clasificada como una historia de contenido MA._

_Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginacion y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de la misma. Además que es posible que algunos titulos clasificados como MA incluyan material de fantacia que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetables, como; practicas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc._

**Capítulo 10**

En la víspera en la que iba a intercambiar los votos con Hinata, Sasuke se dirigió hacia la _cosa_, el lugar de reunión de los dirigentes de Nueva Noruega, con otro de los novios. La anticipación de la boda y luego el apareamiento con su futura esposa hacían que su polla se endureciera y los músculos de su estómago se apretaran. La ceremonia, esperaba, sería la parte fácil. Era el ritual de la cama que tendría lugar después de la vinculante ceremonia lo que le preocupaba. Esperaba que a Hinata le resultara agradable… o, al menos, lo tolerara.

Sasuke no tenían ni idea de cuánta resistencia le daría la primera vez que tratara de montarla, aunque a menudo había oído decir que Temari era una consumada adiestradora, capaz de romper la reticencia de una mujer en pocas horas. Se consolaba en el conocimiento de que habían pasado ya tres días de adiestramiento, y lo que era más importante, Hinata ya había estado de acuerdo en decir las palabras rituales que les unirían para siempre.

No tenía ni idea de los métodos que Temari había utilizado para adiestrar a las novias cautivas, pero se encontró a sí mismo con la esperanza de que los rumores fueran ciertos y Hinata se mostrara dispuesta no sólo a sus esponsales, sino también a su lujuria. Después de todo, cuanto más pronto se quedara embarazada, más pronto podría ser trasladada desde los compartimentos al interior de su propia caverna.

—¿Cuál de las hembras es la tuya, Lobo? —le preguntó su primo Sai, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sai, sólo tenía veintitrés años y había dejado su soltería para contraer matrimonio en el momento en que había posado sus ojos en la belleza exótica de dieciocho años de edad, Ino, con la que iba a contraer matrimonio esta víspera.

Le había llevado a Sai un mes entero de planificación, pero el joven guapo y pelinegro vikingo que había sido así llamado por su mutuo abuelo de una ascendencia compartida desde hacía más de mil años, había logrado enganchar a su novia en cautividad al tercer intento. No estaba mal para un guerrero de veintitrés años.

—Hinata—respondió Sasuke distraídamente y sus pensamientos se centraron en la noche que tenía por delante.

Él y su primo giraron a la izquierda cuando el corredor de tierra se estrechó y siguieron el camino tenuemente iluminado a la Sala de Ceremonias, el lugar de encuentro oficioso de la _cosa_. La ceremonia vinculante entre Hinata y él, así como para otras cuatro parejas, Sai y Ino incluidos, sería oficiada frente al padre de Sasuke, el Jarl.

—¡Ah! ¡Ella es toda una belleza! —sonrió Sai—. Pero también lo es mi Ino.

Él suspiró, sonaba igual que un muchacho ansioso de su primera verdadera pasión.

Una casi sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de los labios de Sasuke. Él sabía exactamente cómo se sentía su primo.

_..._

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Hinata tragó saliva mientras observaba a Sasuke entrar a grandes zancadas en la amplia y fría caverna con un hombre más joven a su lado. Su mirada inteligente barrió al gigante con el que iba a casarse esta noche, notando a la vez cuan finamente iba vestido.

Vestía una larga túnica de seda negra con ceñidos calzones negros de hechura ajustada debajo de ésta. Su marfilado, por no hablar de sus ampliamente musculosos brazos sobresalía alrededor de los brazaletes de oro que llevaba en cada bíceps. El tatuaje de dragón en su brazo izquierdo terminaba justo por encima del brazalete.

Ella echó una mirada hacia abajo, a sus manos y sintió el deseo parpadear en su estómago. Pestañeó, quitándose de encima la sensación, dándose cuenta de que habían condicionado su cuerpo a responder a ellos durante el largo y abrupto trayecto a Nueva Noruega. Al parecer, pensó tristemente, la habían condicionado tan bien que su cuerpo respondía a la mera visión de sus masculinas y callosas manos.

Bueno, inhaló, alzó la barbilla a la defensiva, no podían culparla por su reacción.

Sasuke sonrió a Hinata, pillándola completamente con la guardia baja. No había estado esperando esto. El hombre no era dado a sonreír. El pequeño gesto hacía que de sus sombríos rasgos parecieran menos amenazantes, las líneas de su sonrisa hacían que su bello rostro pareciera mucho más atractivo.

_Oh maldición_, pensó mientras se mordía su labio inferior, _está llegando a mí. ¡Te haces un poco la mártir, Hinata! Para eso. Para eso. Para._

Los ojos onix hielo de Sasuke pasaron rozando sobre su cuerpo desnudo, y luego se entrecerraron con deseo. Hinata juntó sus muslos con fuerza, la embarazosa reacción de su cuerpo ante su escrutinio, hizo que olvidara momentáneamente lo mucho que lo odiaba, lo mucho que detestaba al hombre que la había hecho su novia cautiva. Apartó la mirada, se aclaró la garganta y parpadeó.

—Allí está —le susurró Ino a su lado—. ¡Oh Hinata, estoy tan asustada!

La mirada de Hinata siguió la línea de visión de Ino directamente a… _¿Sasuke?_ El latido de su corazón se aceleró mientras la adrenalina la golpeaba. _Oh maldito fuera_, pensó. _¿Somos ambas sus novias?_ Su nariz se ensanchó por la ira. _¡Bastardo!_ Decidió pasar por alto el hecho de que los celos estaban haciendo nudos en su vientre.

Mientras Sasuke se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que Ino había estado hablando del joven que estaba a su lado, uno un extraño —y tuvo que admitir que bastante guapo— joven que estaba mirando a Ino como un cachorro enfermo de amor.

Hinata dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, luego vaciló, preguntándose por qué se preocupaba por ello para empezar. ¿No desearía en realidad un matrimonio polígamo, una novia que no quiere tener nada que ver con el mozo? Después de todo, reconoció, eso significaba que habría menos posibilidades de ser molestada todo el rato por el sexo.

Sus ojos vagaron hacia arriba, a los abdominales que se ondulaban debajo de su túnica. Sí, frunció el ceño, el sexo sería una verdadera molestia.

—Recuerda la jaula —dijo Hinata distraídamente a Ino—. Esto no parece tan malo si una piensa en esa horrible jaula.

El cuerpo de Ino se quedó quieto.

—Cierto —le susurró—. ¿Cómo podría olvidar eso?

Sasuke se detuvo delante de Hinata, su mirada posesiva barrió sus pechos y luego su decorado pubis cobrizo. Instintivamente ella hizo una inspiración, provocando que sus pechos se levantaran de forma involuntaria.

—Hola Hinata —murmuró Sasuke—. He estado esperando esta noche durante semanas.

Lo que significaba que había estado acechándola mucho antes de que hubiera sido secuestrada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Un largo y calloso dedo se coló entre los de ella. Ella miró hacia abajo donde sus manos se unían y tomó un profundo respiro.

—No tienes nada que temer de mí —dijo suavemente Sasuke, pero con firmeza—. Te atesoraré a ti y a tu cuerpo siempre. En poco tiempo, vendrás a mí por tu propia voluntad y con impaciencia buscarás mis brazos.

Hinata expulsó el aire mientras él la dirigía hacia el centro de la caverna. Eso, pensó resignadamente, era precisamente lo que temía.

* * *

_**PD:**_

_**Guest:**_

_**Es una trilogía llamada Vikingos.**_

_**Son:**_

_**Acosada.**_

_**El derecho del cazador.**_

_**El juramento del cazador.**_

_**Pero las otras no me gustaron como esta. Y perdon por lo de no actualizar.**_

_**Estoy en danza florklorica, y la semana pasada estuve fuera por ello.**_

_**Perdon.**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Iitzel.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Advertencia._

_La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black, esta es solo una adaptacion._

_Los personajes de 'Naruto' le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_El siguiente materil incluye contenido gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido clasificada como una historia de contenido MA._

_Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginacion y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de la misma. Además que es posible que algunos titulos clasificados como MA incluyan material de fantacia que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetables, como; practicas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc._

**Capítulo 11**

La caverna estaba bien alumbrada y decorada grandiosamente para la ceremonia que iba a tener lugar, estatuas de dragones dorados y enjoyados se asomaban fuera de los muros de tierra y un gran tapiz con una nave vikinga colgaba sobre las dobles puertas. Los nativos comenzaron a fluir en tropel, atestando el interior para ver a cuatro de sus guerreros tomando a cuatro mujeres como esposas en una tradición tan vieja como su gente.

Hinata habría estado fascinada por la pompa y el evento si esto no hubiera afectado directamente a su vida. Y si ella, pensó en medio de su furia, no hubiera sido obligada a arrodillarse, desnuda con deferencia a los pies de Sasuke como si le rindiera homenaje.

Desnuda y con las rodillas de lado, Hinata admitió vacilantemente, que aun así estaba fascinada por todo esto. Se sintió como si hubiese atravesado un portal y hubiera sido transportada a otro tiempo y lugar. Noruega en el siglo noveno en vez del Círculo Polar Ártico en el veintiuno. Sabía que incluso este asunto de sentarse sumisamente de rodillas ante el novio, era una tradición claramente medieval. Había sido un gesto peculiar, común en ciertas regiones de Europa en las ceremonias de matrimonio en aquel entonces, aunque la moderna romanización de viejos tiempos pasados nunca dijo mucho acerca de esto.

Podía sentir la mirada fija de los hombres en la caverna, inspeccionando su cuerpo desnudo. La comprensión de que estaba siendo tasada y evaluada, y no digamos comida con los ojos, le ponía la piel de gallina y endurecía sus pezones.

Hinata exhaló con calma, luego miró hacia atrás a Sasuke que escuchaba atentamente todas las palabras rituales que estaban siendo dichas en aquella lengua extranjera que ellos compartían. No movió un músculo durante toda la ceremonia, solamente miró dócilmente a Sasuke como si no hubiera nadie más en toda la caverna excepto él… justo como había sido instruida de antemano para que hiciera por Temari.

Cuando fue empujada para decir sí, exhaló y contestó sí. Diez minutos más tarde cuando el oficiante dijo algunas palabras que causaron exclamaciones entre los nativos de la caverna, asumió correctamente que estaba realmente casada.

Hinata mordisqueó su labio inferior. ¡Por Dios! Estaba casada con el hombre que la había secuestrado.

_..._

Sasuke miró los ojos de Hinata abrirse alarmados cuando dos de los hombres de su padre la cogieron de donde había estado arrodillada a sus pies y la ataron, desnuda con los brazos y las piernas abiertas, en una de las tres adornadas camas que habían sido traídas a la _cosa._ Puesto que Ino era virgen, y su marido tendría sábanas manchadas de sangre para mostrar a la muchedumbre congregada, fue puesta a buen recaudo en las recámaras para ser desflorada por Sai en privado.

Como Hinata no era virgen, estaba obligada a soportar ser montada públicamente para que ningún guerrero pudiera hacer una futura reclamación que declarara que su matrimonio con Sasuie realmente no había sido consumado. Si un guerrero pudiera hacer tal reclamación, eso convertiría a Hinata en presa legal. Y Hinata, pensó él tensamente, no era objeto de caza.

Se desvistió ante la adornada cama de consumación, su fija mirada nunca se apartó de Hinata. Podía decir que ella estaba avergonzada al verse expuesta de esa manera frente a tantos, así que se dio prisa para cubrirla adecuadamente.

No podía culparla. Hasta ese momento, no había pensado mucho cuan insensible era por parte de los hombres reunirse alrededor y mirar a la nueva, y por lo visto, aterrorizada novia ser montada. Su mirada negra de lobo se enfocó en su hermano menor, Obito , quien notó, estaba mirando demasiado atentamente el coño expuesto de su esposa. Obito simplemente rió en silencio en respuesta, sus ojos deleitados por la centellante cólera de Sasuke.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se cerró con fuerza. Había oído que Obito embriagado había derribado a Hinata en su regazo cuando había sido llevada a Las Comunes por Temari y otras adiestradoras. Eso había sido bastante ofensivo, pero esto…

—Relájate, Sasuke—bromeó Obito en su lengua materna—. Sólo estoy mirando a la muchacha.

Sasuke no dijo nada, aunque siguió mirando desafiante a su hermano. Sabía que era ridículo comportarse tan celosamente, aunque eso no parecía ayudarle. Las damas siempre habían encontrado agradable a Obito. Era hermoso con su cabello negro desordenado y sus ojos onix de lobo y su personalidad no era tan severa como la de Sasuke. Obito no acarreaba la responsabilidad de saber que un día sería el líder de su gente, por eso podía permitirse ser menos rígido en sus pensamientos y en su conducta.

Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro hasta que inevitablemente, la risa de Obito se quebró. Cabeceó con respeto hacia Sasuke y una promesa tácita de respetar a Hinata estaba en su mirada.

Sasuke gruñó, apaciguado. Continuó desvistiéndose, lanzando sus galas a un lado y dando un paso hacia su novia totalmente desnuda y excitada. La vio morderse un poco el labio cuando agarró su gruesa polla por la base y se encaminó hacia la cama de consumación. La mirada de ella se agrandó cuando se puso de pie ante ella y se encontró preguntándose, no por primera vez, qué era lo que ella pensaba.

Sasuke tomó un profundo y estabilizador aliento mientras avanzaba lentamente en la cama y se colocaba entre las piernas extendidas de Hinata. Había estado esperando para sumergirse dentro de su esposa lo que le habían parecido años. Había pasado la mayor parte de cada día de estas pocas semanas pasadas fantaseando acerca de lo mucho que le gustaría sentir su ardiente coño envuelto alrededor de su erguida polla.

No quería estar encima de ella como un animal en celo, aunque profundamente sospechaba que eso era precisamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Durante semanas la había perseguido. Durante días había soportado el saber que estaba en Nueva Noruega, aunque inaccesible para él…

Bajó la mirada hacia su virilidad apoyada en la nerviosa Hinata. Su miembro estaba tan erguido que la hinchada cabeza rojiza estaba dolorida, sus pelotas tan duras que sabía que esta primera vez no duraría mucho tiempo.

La mirada fija de Sasuke chocó con la de Hinata. Ahora, pensó posesivamente, apretando los músculos, ella era toda suya.

_..._

Los dientes de Hinata se hundieron en su labio inferior cuando miró a Sasuke colocarse entre sus piernas. Los aplausos y bromas llenaban la caverna mientras los machos pedían a gritos mirar más de cerca al nuevo marido follar a la nueva novia. Afortunadamente los aplausos y bromas estaban siendo dichos más bien en su lengua materna que en inglés, así no tuvo que sufrir la vergüenza de saber qué se estaba diciendo sobre ella.

De todos modos tenía sus ideas. Todas ellas mortificantes.

Hinata podía sentir intensamente como su cuerpo desnudo estaba siendo mirado fijamente por los hombres de la concurrencia. Y perversamente, o quizás inevitablemente, su cuerpo reaccionó a ese conocimiento. Sus pezones estaban tan tiesos que era doloroso y su coño mojado. Como todo lo que podía hacer era estar allí, extendida con las piernas abiertas y atada, no había otra reacción que pudiera dar más que la que al parecer de manera innata su cuerpo despertaba.

El ser observada a través de los ojos entornados de tantos hombres hermosos la estaba excitando más de lo que debería haber hecho. Ser codiciada por tantos hombres apuestos mientras confiaba en las promesas de Temari de que ningún hombre salvo Sasuke tendría permitido tocarla era más excitante de lo que quería que fuera. Y luego estaba el mismo Sasuke…

Había trabajado bien su cuerpo, pensó nerviosamente. En el momento en que había comenzado a desvestirse, y fue visible la musculatura de acero de su cuerpo, empezó a mojarse. Al tiempo que su largo y gruesa polla saltó libre de sus calzones y señaló con impaciencia hacia arriba contra su ombligo, su respiración se había hecho cada vez más trabajosa, como si jadeara.

Él agarró su pene por la base, el abultado órgano se veía aún más increíblemente viril yuxtapuesto contra el marco de su pesado brazo musculoso con el tatuaje amenazador de un dragón que serpenteaba encima de este. Los pechos de ella se hincharon y sus pezones dolieron.

Sasuke se colocó encima de ella y Hinata comprendió que, extraño o no, lo quería dentro. Durante los tres días pasados había sido mentalmente adiestrada para este momento por Temari, y durante los tres días anteriores físicamente había sido preparada por el mismo Sasuke para responderle.

Colocó la gruesa cabeza de su pene en su mojada abertura, luego bajó la mirada hacia ella, sus helados ojos onix entrecerrados por el deseo. La gran palma callosa de su mano izquierda ahuecada en el pecho derecho de ella, amasándolo cuidadosamente mientras colocaba su gran cuerpo entre sus muslos.

El hecho de que hubiera decidido excitarla utilizando su pecho derecho, el pecho no visible a los espectadores abarrotados contra el lado izquierdo de la cama, la calentó aún más para él. Sospechó correctamente que trataba de mantenerla excitada para que el inminente acto sexual no fuera del todo doloroso y simultáneamente protegía la intimidad del acto frente a ojos intrusos.

Parpadeó, encontrando tal acto en Sasuke incongruentemente dulce en comparación con la imagen dura e implacable que se había formado de él en su mente. Y estaba exactamente tocándola mucho más íntimamente de lo que requería el proceso real de follarla. Cualquier animal podría follar. Le hizo significativas caricias y toques para hacer del acto algo más, algo infinitamente más profundo.

—Todo irá bien, Hinata —murmuró Sasuke, su voz estaba ronca por la excitación—. Tenemos que hacerlo, sólo una vez delante de los demás. Después de esto, hacer el amor siempre será en privado.

Hacer el amor, él pensaba en lo que ellos hacían como hacer el amor. Ella parpadeó dos veces más y echó un vistazo abajo a su pecho.

Hinata expulsó el aliento y alzó la mirada hacia él, a su marido.

—Lo sé —susurró ella. Sonrió un poco, haciendo que los ojos de él se abrieran solo un poco mas de lo normal. Al parecer no había esperado un gesto tan conciliador tan pronto. Y, sinceramente, ella también estaba sorprendida de haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, su consideración a este respecto merecía al menos esto—. Pero gracias por tranquilizarme.

Sasuke pareció desearla más después de esto. Su mirada estaba ardientemente excitada, sus músculos apretados con tanta vehemencia que podía ver la transpiración brotando de ellos. Cambió su peso a su codo derecho y, lejos de la vista de los espectadores, quitó su mano izquierda de su pecho y la usó para ayudarse a insertar la cabeza de su hinchada polla en su coño.

Hinata humedeció sus labios, el deseo anidaba en su vientre. Sus pechos estaban espectacularmente hinchados, induciendo a Sasuke a soltar su miembro una vez que la cabeza estuvo bien dentro de ella y a jugar con su pezón otra vez mientras nadie más pudiera ver.

Pero Hinata estaba más allá del punto de preocuparse por quién la miraba. Arqueó sus caderas tanto como pudo y las alzó hacia él, invitándolo abiertamente a sumergirse dentro.

Sasuke gimió un poco, al parecer medio extasiado. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, su vena yugular hinchada. Sin más preliminares apretó los dientes y, con un fuerte gemido, empaló su polla en su carne, asentándose hasta la empuñadura.

Hinata jadeó, un gemido incontrolable se escapó de su garganta. Estaba comenzando a aprender amablemente que era lo que a él le preocupaba. Sasuke bajó su rostro de manera que su cabello negro como el evano cayera en cascada por las largas puntas en el lado izquierdo de la cara de ella, escudando las reacciones de ésta ante la muchedumbre que clamaba como fanáticos.

—Gracias —susurró ella con voz claramente excitada.

Él gimió un poco como respuesta, al parecer gustándole el sonido de su voz mezclada con las palabras de gratitud. No había esperado oírlas de ella durante mucho tiempo. Pero, otra vez, su consideración en este aspecto merecía esas palabras.

Entonces la tomó con dureza, empujando dentro y fuera de su coño como un animal, montándola como si quisiera dejar su marca dentro. Hinata jadeó, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en la cama, parcialmente desprotegida frente a la mirada de los demás. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación de sentirse llena de la polla de Sasuke, estaba más allá del punto de preocuparse por lo que alguien viera o pensara.

—Fitta di er la s å deilig —dijo Sasuke , densamente con los dientes apretados. Bombeó duro, empujando, entrando y saliendo de su coño succionador más rápido y más rápido—. Tu coño se siente tan bien…

Se corrió al instante, las palabras excitantes acopladas con la excitante follada la desarmaron. Podía imaginar cómo les veían los demás, podía imaginar la manera en que los acerados glúteos de él se veían cuando se apretaban y se contraían mientras su polla se enraizaba en su interior. Logró suprimir el sonido apagado de un gemido mordiendo sobre la fuerza nervuda del hombro de su marido y gimiendo en él.

Sasuke gruñó, luego la folló más duro. El sonido del golpeteo de carne contra carne llenó la caverna, compitiendo con el sonido de las bromas y los aplausos. Se enterró dentro de ella una y otra vez, una y otra vez, haciéndola correrse hasta que su coño estuvo mojado.

Después de que ella se corriera otra vez, Hinata pudo sentir que el cuerpo de Sasuke se ponía tenso encima suyo y supo que se preparaba para el orgasmo. Abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada a su áspera cara, queriendo ver ese segundo de vulnerabilidad en que sumergirían sus rasgos cuando se corriera.

—Voy a follar tu coño día y noche —exhaló él, con voz ronca—. Por siempre.

Sasuke la folló si era posible más duro, con gula, empalando su carne una y otra vez. Empujó contra ella sin piedad, deleitándose en el nirvana pre clímax que era de algún modo siempre mejor que el clímax en sí mismo.

Se mantenía en el borde tanto como podía, montando despiadadamente su coño. Su áspera palma amasó su pecho desnudo, marcándolo, mientras su polla marcaba posesivamente su coño.

Podía oír el sonido embriagador de la unión de la carne, el sonido de su coño que trataba de succionarlo en cada retirada. Golpeó contra su carne una vez, dos veces, tres veces más. Y luego, incapaz de contenerse más, empujó en su coño tan profundamente como pudo, cerró fuertemente los ojos, y se corrió con un ruidoso gemido.

Hinata estudió su cara, hipnotizada por estos pocos segundos de vulnerabilidad que sabía estarían allí cuando tuviera el orgasmo. Mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba encima de ella, con los dientes apretados y los músculos tensos, miró su expresión agudamente, fascinada por el modo en que sus severos rasgos se relajaron en aquel momento enlazado en el tiempo, y no le apareció más amenazador que una mariposa.

—Tú eres toda mía ahora, Hinata—dijo Sasuke entre jadeos cuando se derrumbó sobre ella. Su respiración era trabajosa, su voz ronca y firme—. Siempre mía.

Ella se mordió el labio y apartó la vista, preguntándose nerviosamente cuánto tiempo le llevaría después derribar completamente su reticencia.

* * *

**PD:**

**Aquellos que descargaron la trilogía**

**Informo que esto no tiene seguimiento.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Advertencia._

_La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black, esta es solo una adaptacion._

_Los personajes de 'Naruto' le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_El siguiente materil incluye contenido gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido clasificada como una historia de contenido MA._

_Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginacion y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de la misma. Además que es posible que algunos titulos clasificados como MA incluyan material de fantacia que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetables, como; practicas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc._

**Capítulo 12**

Envuelta en pieles de osos polares, Hinata respiró el frío aire del patio en la superficie, disfrutando de la sensación del aire fresco y de los copos de nieve que golpeaban directamente sobre su rostro. Sabía que se suponía que Sasuke todavía no podía traerla aquí, no al menos hasta que estuviera embrazada, no sería una más de su gente en toda regla. Y aun así la había sacado a hurtadillas al patio de todos modos, sin que Temari lo supiera, otra señal más de su afecto.

—Esto es lo que llamamos una raíz de _zaba _—murmuró Sasuke mientras arrancaba una planta parecida a una vid de la tierra. La rompió por la mitad y le mostró la savia que salía—. Es usada por nuestras mujeres para hacer dulces. Pruébala. —Sonrió mientras le daba la raíz—. Es como el azúcar.

Hinata lentamente tendió la mano, entonces indecisa agarró la planta. Su mirada del color de las perlas chocó con la de Sasuke mientras los dedos de ambos se acariciaban. Se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, luego inquieta levantó la raíz hasta sus labios y sorbió la salvia dulce de ella.

Los ojos de él rastrearon el movimiento de succión de sus labios. Se sonrojó, preguntándose si él estaba imaginándose su polla en el lugar de la planta.

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que se había casado y ya la estaba encandilando de manera espectacular. La persistencia de él en cortejarla era prácticamente extraordinaria, ya que ella había estado lejos de ser agradable desde el principio. Hinata no quería que su marido se hiciera su amigo, tampoco quería amarlo, así que después de su noche de bodas se había comportado con él y con sus amables propuestas tan arisca como le fue posible.

Evidentemente, su magnífico plan no estaba funcionando.

Sasuke había recibido cada uno de sus actos de rebeldía, de simplemente ignorarlo a gritar cuando trataba de tocarla, con paciencia y comprensión. Había permanecido casi toda la semana pasada pegado a su lado, independientemente de cómo se comportara ella, permitiéndola expresar su frustración y cólera sin enfadarse por su parte.

Evidentemente, el magnífico plan de él estaba funcionando mejor que el suyo.

Hinata no era del tipo que formaba estrechos lazos emocionales fácilmente con otras personas, y sobretodo no con los hombres. No confiaba mucho en los hombres y nunca lo hizo salvo con la particular excepción de su padre, que el Señor guardara su alma.

Esa había sido la experiencia de Hinata en las relaciones, que cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, los hombres se marchaban. Había esperado que Sasuke no fuera diferente, así que había estado más que un poco sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de que no importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba lo mal que se comportara, él nunca la dejaría. No sabía si estar frustrada o completamente adulada por esta comprensión. Su mente le decía lo primero y su corazón le decía lo segundo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —susurro Hinata. Su cabeza se alzó mientras bajaba la raíz de su boca—. ¿Por qué?

Los ojos de él se arrugaron incomprensiblemente en las esquinas.

—No estoy seguro de que te siga…

—¿Por qué me aguantas? —le interrumpió. Suspiró y apartó la mirada—. No importa lo que haga aun así quieres conservarme. Así que vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿de acuerdo? —hizo una respiración profunda y encontró su mirada. Si no abandonaba a este hombre pronto, nunca querría abandonarlo, pensó aterrada—. ¿Qué sería necesario para que me dejaras ir?

La contempló durante un largo momento, pero no dijo nada. Parpadeó, y miró en la distancia, clavando los ojos distraídamente en lo alto, en la luna.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, nada que puedas decir, ningún acto de desafío que hagas, conseguirá que te libere —dijo él suavemente.

—¿Pero por qué? —pregunto en tono suplicante—. Hazme entender. Hazme entender porque no puedes dejarme ir y tomar a una mujer nativa como esposa, una mujer que pueda manejar mejor que yo el ser apartada de todo y todos a los que conoció alguna vez.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Hinata…

—¿Sí?

La miró otra vez, sus rasgos severos estaban inusitadamente vulnerables.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que siento lo que ha pasado?

—No lo sé —dijo ella con franqueza.

Se quedó sorprendida por cuanto le dolió escuchar a Sasuke admitiendo que sentía como si hubiera cometido un error cuando la capturó. Pero por otro lado difícilmente podría culparlo. Ella había estado lejos de aceptarlo desde el principio. Si bien difícilmente podría culparse a sí misma. Porque en primer lugar, no había querido ser capturada. Sus emociones, al parecer, estaban volviéndose más y más confusas e inciertas.

—Bueno lo siento —murmuró él—. Lo siento mucho.

Enderezó la espalda. Suprimió la pena que sentía al saber que él consideraba que ella era un error, diciéndose a sí misma que era ridículo sentirse de esa manera.

—Ya veo —dijo un poco forzada.

—No. —Su mirada penetrante taladró la de ella—. No lo haces. —Él sujetó firmemente su mano entre las suyas—. Mi inglés no es muy bueno. Lo que quiero decir es que siento que no me diera cuenta de lo difícil que sería la transición para ti —sonrió—. Mi gente ha estado capturando novias desde hace miles de años. Y entonces pensé, con toda mi arrogancia, que mi manera era la mejor.

Él bufó, y luego liberó sus manos.

—Por eso lo siento, porque realmente tendría que haber considerado tus sentimientos y probablemente me habría impuesto a la lujuria que sentía por ti en la bahía y me habría obligado a tomar una novia de entre las mujeres de aquí. Pero no lo hice y la verdad no puede ser cambiada. No puedo lamentar que tú seas mía, Hinata Uchiha, así que por favor no me lo pidas, pero siento que estés infeliz si es así.

Hinata asintió, sus palabras la hacían sentir más contenta de lo quizás deberían.

—¿Y ahora?

Una de las cejas de Sasuke se alzó.

—Ahora que estas aquí ¿cómo podría lamentar el hecho de que seas mía? Yo nunca podría enviarte lejos, Hinata. Nunca.

Ella le dio una media sonrisa.

—¿A pesar de todos mis gritos?

Su sonrisa llegó despacio restaurando el brillo de sus ojos.

—Sí, a pesar de tus gritos —murmuró.

Se estudiaron el uno al otro sin hablar durante un prolongado momento. Finalmente Hinata apartó la mirada, con un suspiro algo triste.

—Sasuke…

—¿Sí?

—Me hace sentir mucho mejor saber que sientes que yo sea infeliz, pero es sólo que no sé si podré ser alguna vez feliz aquí. Porque una parte de mí a la larga siempre querrá ser libre —suspiró otra vez—. Y te guardaré rencor por no devolverme esa libertad.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Los abrió de nuevo y esperó a contactar con su mirada antes de responder.

—No mentiré y diré que te liberaría si pudiera porque si me enfrento a esa opción no estoy seguro de que pudiera ser tan desinteresado, pero Hinata, debes entender que esta opción ya no es mía. En realidad nunca fue mía. Aunque admito que planee robarte desde el principio.

Ella entornó sus ojos al oír esto.

—No entiendo…

—Desde el momento en el que tú clavaste los ojos en los hombres del clan Akatsuki te quitaron cualquier opción. —Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron con seriedad—. El clan de Nueva Noruega ha prosperado, según ellos, por la simple razón de que nadie sabe de nuestra existencia. Tanto si te hubiera deseado como mi propia novia como si no, los guerreros que me acompañaban el día en que te robe de los Akatsuki nunca te habrían dejado volver a tu lugar de origen por temor a que le hablaras a los forasteros acerca de nuestra gente.

Hinata lo considero durante un buen rato, sus emociones y pensamientos estaban confusos.

—Siento que seas infeliz, Hinata —murmuró Sasuke—, pero no hay manera de que mi gente te permita marcharte jamás.

Ella tomó un profundo aliento y lo expulsó. Por alguna razón, saber que Sasuke no tenía el poder para dejarla ir, que nunca había tenido ese poder, hizo más fácil el dejar que la ira hacia él como persona desapareciera. No estaba completamente preparada para dejar de sentir cólera por las gentes de Nueva Noruega en general, pero no era con las personas de Nueva Noruega con quien estaba casada.

—¿Así que estás diciendo que tenemos que aguantarnos el uno al otro y sacar lo mejor de ello?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Le diste a mis palabras la connotación más severa posible, pero sí, supongo que eso es lo que digo.

Ella se rió entres dientes suavemente, el brillo regresó a sus propios ojos.

—No quise decirlo tal como me salió, pero gracias por entenderlo.

Sasuke tomó sus manos otra vez con expresión seria.

—Por favor, Hinata—murmuro—, déjanos empezar otra vez. Dame a mí y a nuestro matrimonio una oportunidad y te prometo que nunca te defraudaré.

Hinata se mordió el labio y centro la mirada en la de él.

—No lo lamentaras —dijo él suavemente mientras sus labios descendían para besar su frente—. Te lo juro.

Cerró los ojos esperando durante un momento, para tratar de ordenar sus emociones. Cuando los abrió otra vez vio que Sasuke la miraba expectante, esperando su decisión.

Sus pensamientos estaban en tal caos que Hinata terminó por contestarle sin palabras. Parecía que no podía expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta así que le dijo lo que necesitaba oír con su cuerpo.

Sin darle más vueltas, Hinata siguió sus instintos y los dejo salir. Girando, levantó las pieles hasta su cintura, y temblando de frío, se agarró de una pared cercana exponiéndole su coño desnudo. La excitación golpeó a través de ella con el sonido de la profunda inspiración de su marido.

—Hinata—dijo Sasuke pesadamente. Se colocó detrás de ella y se aproximó palmeando su culo, amasando los dos globos hasta que estos estuvieron bien calientes. Podía sentir sus ojos devorando su coño, devorando su culo—. Me alegro de que seas mía.

Cerró los ojos cuando él se bajó los calzones hasta las rodillas y sus pezones se endurecieron. La sensación de la frialdad del aire golpeando su coño combinándose con la posesividad que podía sentir en su mirada al perforar su expuesto coño, le puso mojada y lista para acogerlo.

Pero Sasuke no la montó. Contempló su coño durante mucho tiempo mientras sus dedos callosos amasaban sus nalgas, como si memorizara el modo en que su coño se veía. Y luego suspiró, un sonido sobre el que no estaba muy segura que opinar.

Sasuke soltó sus nalgas, luego bajo la piel de oso volviéndola a cubrir.

—Quizás soy un tonto sentimental, pero no puedo tomarte así. No ahora. —Acarició suavemente las nalgas—. No antes de que esté seguro de que realmente me quieres.

Hinata cerró sus ojos brevemente, atontada por la frustración física y emocional que sintió ante sus palabras. Sin embargo, no protestó cuando la tomó de la mano y silenciosamente regresaron a los compartimentos de apareamiento. Supuso que debería haberse sentido avergonzada por el casi rechazo, pero por extraño que pareciera, lo respetaba más por ello.


	13. Chapter 13

_Advertencia._

_La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black, esta es solo una adaptacion._

_Los personajes de 'Naruto' le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_El siguiente materil incluye contenido gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido clasificada como una historia de contenido MA._

_Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginacion y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de la misma. Además que es posible que algunos titulos clasificados como MA incluyan material de fantacia que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetables, como; practicas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc._

**Capítulo 13**

**D**os tardes después, Hinata llegó de pasar el día viendo como adiestraban a otras mujeres y abrió la puerta de su cámara privada. Se encontró a Sasuke dormido en la cama con su cuerpo grande atravesado a lo largo del lecho boca arriba. Por lo visto él había llegado antes que ella esa noche y se había dormido esperando que ella regresara.

Se mordió el labio. Parecía tan malditamente atractivo ahora mismo, tal vez aún más sexy que cuando estaba despierto.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia su ingle. Él estaba erecto. Incluso estando dormido todavía la deseaba.

Hinata cerró los ojos brevemente, sus emociones estaban en guerra dentro de su mente y su corazón. Su lado «dura como una roca», ese lado que ella había conseguido por la muerte de su padre y luego otra vez a través de la universidad y del postgrado, quería mantener a Sasuke a raya para siempre sólo para demostrar que… bueno, ella no estaba segura exactamente lo que estaba tratando de demostrar. ¿Qué era fuerte, quizás? Suspiró. Sasuke le había dicho ya al menos diez veces cuánto admiraba su fuerza de espíritu. Así que ¿a quién más se lo estaba intentando probar? Quizás, a sí misma admitió.

Pero el otro lado de Hinata, el lado cariñoso que quería amar y ser amado, anhelaba tender la mano a este hombre, a su captor… a su esposo.

Él era siempre tan fuerte, pensó con admiración, su mirada se movió sobre las esculpidas líneas de su cara. Tan fuerte y tan amable…

Desnuda con sus pies recién pintados, y su vello púbico recién depilado, Hinata descendió su cuerpo en la cama y le bajó los calzones a Sasuke hasta las rodillas. Su erección al instante saltó libre, el grueso pedazo de carne pulsaba mientras ella lo tomaba en su palma.

—¿Hinata? —dijo Sasuke suavemente, en tono confuso. Y parpadeó, tratando de despertarse—. ¿Qué estás… —Inspiró profundamente cuando ella envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de su polla, cualquier cosa que hubiera estado a punto de decir quedó olvidada—. Hinata —murmuró, los dedos de una de sus callosas manos se enterró a través de su cabello—. Se siente maravilloso, amor.

Su amor.

Hinata cerró los ojos, y se abandonó a sus sentimientos, a sus deseos. Tomó su polla entera profundamente en la garganta hasta que le tocó las amígdalas.

—Ja —exhaló él, sus músculos se endurecieron mientras enroscaba los mechones de su cabello medianoche alrededor de su mano—. _Sí_.

Ella chupó febrilmente, su boca y labios subían y bajaban a través de la longitud de su polla dura como el acero, succionando con golpeteos. El sonido de la saliva encontrándose con la carne competía con el sonido de su esposo al tomar aliento.

—Ja —rechinó él, su voz sonaba medio delirante cuando posesivamente ciñó el agarre en su pelo—. Sug kuken min —dijo con voz ronca, demasiado fuera de sí para hablar en inglés. _Chupa mi polla_.

Hinata lo chupó como un animal hambriento, su boca trabajando furiosamente arriba y abajo de la cabeza y el eje. Ella dio rienda suelta a sus dedos mientras lo chupaba, masajeando el saco que descansaba apretadamente contra su ingle.

Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes cuando ella lo tomó más rápido, más profundo, más duro, más rápido, más duro, más profundo…

—_Hinata_—gimió, sus músculos estaban tensos y sus ojos cerrados—. _Mi Hinata_…

Sasuke se corrió con un fuerte gemido, apretando su mandíbula y rechinando los dientes. Expulsó a chorros su semen ardiente en su boca mientras su cuerpo entero se estremecía y convulsionaba, gimiendo mientras ella terminaba de bebérsela toda.

Hinata hizo un movimiento de succión con sus labios una última vez, agotando cualquier gotita restante de la cabeza. La tragó y luego alzó su mirada hacia él con expresión vulnerable.

¿Actuaría él con suficiencia por lo mucho que había cedido ella? ¿Se comportaría con arrogancia, sabiendo, como él sabía, el poder que ejercía sobre ella?

—Gracias —murmuró él con voz humilde. Sus lobunos ojos onix parecían de todo menos presuntuosos y arrogantes. Parecían agradecidos. Y en paz—. Fue un regalo precioso el que me diste.

Hinata parpadeó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Yo... yo estoy asustada —dijo ella en voz baja—. Estoy tan asustada.

Los ojos de Sasuke se suavizaron.

—Lo sé, nena. —Él alargó sus manos y tiró de ella hacia abajo para que así descansara encima de su pecho. La beso la cabeza mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente su espalda—. Lo sé.


	14. Chapter 14

_Advertencia._

_La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black, esta es solo una adaptacion._

_Los personajes de 'Naruto' le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_El siguiente materil incluye contenido gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido clasificada como una historia de contenido MA._

_Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginacion y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de la misma. Además que es posible que algunos titulos clasificados como MA incluyan material de fantacia que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetables, como; practicas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc._

**Capítulo 14**

_Una semana después_

**L**os pensamientos de Sasuke estaban confusos cuando caminó hacia los compartimentos de apareamiento. No había tocado a Hinata de un modo sexual por la noche desde hacía casi una semana, ya que quería que fuera a él cuando estuviera lista. O al menos por ahora, se mentalizó, hasta que sus miedos hubieran sido apaciguados.

Pero cada noche era peor. Cada noche se hacía más y más difícil resistir la tentación de enterrar su rígida polla en su cálido, flexible coño o en su talentosa, caliente boca... sobre todo ahora que sabía cómo ambos le hacían sentir. No tenía idea de cómo o si conseguiría pasar una noche más a solas con ella. También sabía, sin embargo, que no quería asustarla, por lo que tenía que encontrar un modo de pasar la noche tanto si ella quería tener sexo con él como sino.

Sasuke no quería ser un arrogante autócrata que tenía lo que quería cuando quería, las consecuencias eran detestables. Su padre había sido de esa manera la primera vez que su madre había sido robada, y si el chisme de su abuela podía ser creído (que por lo general podía) le había costado a la esposa del Jarl un total de cuatro años aceptar su lugar al lado de él. Cuatro años era una barbaridad de tiempo, mucho más del que Sasuke quería perder con la ambivalencia de sentimientos de Hinata hacia él.

Por eso Sasuke se había contenido, no queriendo cometer los mismos errores que su padre había hecho con su madre. La anciana pareja era feliz ahora, sí pero esa felicidad había tenido un precio de cuatro años que nunca podrían recuperar.

La semana pasada con Hinata había sido maravillosa en todos los aspectos excepto en el sexual. Se estaban convirtiendo en amigos, que era algo que él nunca había experimentado antes con una mujer. Incluso se sintió cómodo compartiendo sus sentimientos con ella, que era algo que nunca había experimentado antes con una mujer o un hombre.

Sasuke había sido educado para ser estoico y distante, pero en una semana Hinata había logrado penetrar todos los muros que había pasado toda una vida construyendo. Había sido educado para ser autocrático y dominante, sin embargo, la mera visión de su esposa le hacía tener tiernos sentimientos con los que no se sentía completamente cómodo.

La quería a ella más de lo que nunca había querido a alguien o algo en su vida.

Estaba listo para aparearse, y con treinta y cuatro años había pasado de lejos la edad que la mayoría de los guerreros alcanzaban antes de tomar una novia. Todos estos años se había contenido, cazando una y otra vez buscando una mujer que le proporcionara el sentimiento adecuado. Hinata era esa mujer, estaba seguro de ello.

La había vigilado de lejos durante semanas, estudiando la forma en que interactuaba con los demás, estudiando cada cosa que había que saber sobre ella. Admiraba su agudo intelecto, admiraba su independencia, su espíritu aventurero, admirando también la belleza de su exuberante y lujuriosa figura. Había sabido en el momento en que puso los ojos en ella en el extranjero Barrow que era única. Las semanas que había pasado estudiándola sólo lo habían confirmado.

La imagen de Hinata, desnuda y queriéndolo a él de propia voluntad, pasó por la mente de Sasuke de nuevo. Suspiró consciente de que esto se lo estaba creando él mismo para caer en una fantasía sobre una intimidad que ella aún no estaba preparada para sentir, pero no veía como podría ayudarse a sí mismo.

Ya estaba enamorado de ella. Comenzaba a preguntarse si ella se enamoraría alguna vez de él.

Sasuke caminó estoicamente hacia los compartimentos de apareamiento, dándose cuenta que al final la respuesta a esa pregunta no importaba. Estaban casados. Siempre lo estarían. Hinata siempre le pertenecería, aun si su amor nunca fuera correspondido.

Apretó la mandíbula cuando consideró el hecho de que era posible que su esposa nunca lo quisiera. Rezó a los dioses que ese no fuera el caso, pero sabía que tenía que prepararse para ese resultado.

Sasuke se dispuso a abrir la puerta del compartimiento privado de Hinata, esperando encontrarla ya dormida puesto que él venía más tarde de lo habitual. Su mano se quedó quieta en el pestillo cuando el sonido de suaves gemidos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta llegó a sus oídos. Aturdido, se quedó ahí de pie en estado de shock durante un dramático momento antes de que una caliente y devoradora posesividad lo recorriera.

_Ella tiene un amante. Mi mujer me está engañando..._

Furioso y dispuesto a matar a quien fuera que estuviera follando con ella, Sasuke empujó la pesada puerta abriéndola con toda su fuerza, haciendo que ésta se estrellase contra la pared de tierra. Los latidos de su corazón golpeando como un loco, la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre, él anduvo dentro del cuarto débilmente iluminado, el sonido de la puerta estrellándose al cerrarse detrás de él llenando la pequeña habitación.

—¡Qué —bramó—, está pasando en… !

Su cuerpo se apaciguó cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la débil luz de la única antorcha encendida en la habitación. Se tragó el nudo que rápidamente se le había formado en la garganta cuando vio a Hinata masturbarse boca arriba, sus dedos deslizándose sobre su erecto, resbaladizo clítoris mientras ella se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás en una lenta ondulación.

—Te quiero —susurró. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su voz sonaba cansada, un poco desalentada—. Estoy harta de luchar contra esto —dijo con voz ronca.

La mente de Sasuke se percató entonces que ningún otro hombre había follado a su esposa, sin embargo su cuerpo aún bombeando lleno de primitiva adrenalina, no se había puesto al corriente completamente. Su respiración era dificultosa, una actitud posesiva lo inundaba. Ella estaba expuesta en la cama de apareamiento con las piernas completamente separadas para que él la tomara.

Reaccionando instintivamente, llegó hasta ella de forma territorial, bajándose los calzones hasta las rodillas cuando se quedó plantado ante los pies de la cama. La agarró de los muslos y los separó sin miramientos entrando en su húmeda carne sin ceremonia e introduciéndose hasta la empuñadora con una violenta estocada.

—Fitta mi —siseó él, con los dientes apretados—. Mi coño.

Hinata jadeó cuando Sasuke empujó dentro de ella, luego jadeó otra vez cuando él cubrió con sus manos sus pechos y comenzó a montar su cuerpo con fuerza. Su marido tenía un aspecto amenazador cada día, pero esta noche parecía total y absolutamente peligroso, pensó. El tatuaje del dragón que serpenteaba subiendo por su brazo izquierdo parecía moverse mientras sus músculos se flexionaban con sus empujes.

—Más rápido —le instó ella. Le habían dado una semana para ordenar sus sentimientos y ahora lo quería tan intensamente que incluso sus fosas nasales se ensancharon—. _Fóllame más duro._

Erguido ante ella a los pies de la cama con sus callosas manos separando completamente sus piernas, Sasuke le dio lo que ella quería, tan duro como lo quería. Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de sus muslos y su mandíbula se apretó con vehemencia mientras enterraba su rígida polla dentro de su coño, de nuevo, una y otra vez.

—_Oh Dios_ —gimió Hinata con su cabeza caída hacia atrás y su espalda arqueada. Ella podía oír el sonido de su húmeda carne al entrar en contacto, el sonido de su coño succionándolo de vuelta con cada movimiento ascendente—. _Oh Dios_.

—Córrete para mí —dijo Sasuke arrastrando la voz. Hizo girar sus caderas y se incrustó en su coño más duramente. Sus dedos se clavaron afianzándose más en sus muslos mientras incrementaba el ritmo, follándola con movimientos rápidos, despiadados—. _Ahora_.

Hinata echó un vistazo abajo entre sus piernas, mirando como la polla de su marido se incrustaba en su carne una y otra vez. La visión de su cuerpo marcadamente musculoso manteniendo inmovilizado su, en comparación, cuerpo más pequeño delante de él mientras sus caderas empujaban hacia delante y hacia atrás, mientras él golpeaba con dureza dentro de ella, era la cosa más erótica en la que había puesto alguna vez sus ojos. Se corrió con un fuerte gemido, su espalda se arqueó y sus ojos se cerraron.

—_Oh Dios_. —Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en las almohadas, con sus pezones rígidos hasta el dolor, su cuerpo convulsionándose—. _Oh, Dios mío._

Sasuke la folló aún más duro entonces, con la vena de su yugular sobresaliendo.

—_Mi coño_ —dijo con voz arrastrada una y otra vez como si eso fuera un mantra—. _Mío_.

Fue primitivo con ella entonces, bombeando dentro y fuera en ella, con rápidos y violentos empujes. La folló como si la estuviera marcando, al igual que un animal que marca su territorio.

Sasuke empaló su coño de nuevo, una y otra vez. La transpiración moteaba su frente y sus músculos se apretaban tensamente mientras su cuerpo se preparaba para el orgasmo. La mirada de placer en su cara, esa expresión que tan estrechamente se parecía al dolor, mantenía a Hinata embelesada una vez más mientras él se enterraba en ella hasta la empuñadura en una serie de rápidos y profundos golpes.

—Tú eres mía, Hinata—gruñó él, apretando los dientes—. _Toda mía_.

Terminó con un fuerte gemido, su cuerpo convulsionándose mientras violentamente alcanzaba el clímax en su coño. Ella alzaba sus caderas hacia él todo el tiempo, utilizando el movimiento para sorber todo el semen de su polla con su coño. Y mantuvo el rápido y furioso movimiento ascendente durante unos treinta segundos completos, sin descansar hasta que él se derrumbó encima de ella con un gemido, agotado y satisfecho.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que cualquiera de ellos habló. Simplemente yacieron ahí, agarrados el uno al otro como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco y fueran el uno para el otro como un bote salvavidas hacia la cordura. Pero por otro lado, quizás lo fueran.

—Te amo, Hinaya —confesó Sasuke. La dio un suave besó primero en uno de sus tiesos pezones y luego en sus labios—. He esperado toda mi vida para encontrarte —murmuró—. Y espero que un día, pronto, tú llegues a enamorarte de mí.

Hinata pasó sus dedos a través de su sedoso cabello negro como el ébano.

—Eso es suponiendo que no lo esté ya —le susurró. Suspiró—. Y nunca debes asumir nada.

* * *

**PD:**

**Solo un capitulo mas y esto acaba.**

**Gracias a aquellos que siguen este fic.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Advertencia._

_La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black, esta es solo una adaptacion._

_Los personajes de 'Naruto' le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_El siguiente materil incluye contenido gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido clasificada como una historia de contenido MA._

_Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginacion y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de la misma. Además que es posible que algunos titulos clasificados como MA incluyan material de fantacia que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetables, como; practicas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc._

**Capítulo 15**

_Dos meses después_

**H**abían sido dos largos meses. La vida en los compartimentos de apareamiento era, después de todo, más bien aburrida y monótona. No había mucho que hacer una vez que el adiestramiento estaba completado... aparte de mirar a otras aterrorizadas mujeres ser adiestradas durante días, después esperar a que tu marido viniera a por ti por la noche. Y oh, cómo había llegado a desear las noches...

Sasuke era, a falta de una expresión mejor, el mejor polvo de la tierra. Era atento y poseía una gran resistencia y también había, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, resultado tener fijación oral... un hecho sobre el que Hinata nunca se quejaría.

Pero era más que el sexo. También era la conversación. Hablaban mucho, ella y Sasuke. Sobre todo y nada. Sobre lo nimio y lo importante. Pero sobre todo hablaban de cómo serían sus vidas cuando estuviera embarazada y dejara el compartimento de apareamiento.

Anduvo hacia su cámara privada, sabiendo que Sasuke vendría a por ella pronto, recordando la conversación que habían tenido la última noche.

—_No puedo negar que me estoy enamorada profundamente de ti, Sasuke—dijo Hinata, la mano acariciando distraídamente su pecho—. Pero tampoco puedo negar el hecho de que mi trabajo con el Inupiat es importante para mí. O el hecho que si me llego a quedar embarazada, querría que mi madre pudiera ver a su único nieto._

—_Hinata —suspiró—. Desearía que hubiera un modo de concederte tus deseos. Sin embargo mi gente literalmente me mataría si intentara sacarte de Nueva Noruega, aunque sólo fuera por una semana o dos._

—_Pero Sasuke…_

_Él sostuvo un dedo sobre su boca._

—_El modo en que nuestra gente ha sobrevivido todos estos años es por seguir siendo unos desconocidos para el mundo exterior. Nadie que venga aquí, nadie, tiene permitido irse una vez a puesto sus ojos en Nueva Noruega a no ser que sea para unirse a los dioses. —Suspiró—. No puedo decir que me arrepienta de que seas mía, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?_

_Hinata cerró los ojos, se le hundió el corazón._

—_Nada, supongo —susurró._

_Sasuke situó su mano en la polla erecta. Quería tener sexo de nuevo, cualquier idiota podría entenderlo, a pesar de eso contrariamente sus pensamientos parecían estar muy lejos. Las siguientes palabras lo confirmaron. _

—_Los sacerdotes que sirven como intermediarios de los dioses han declarado durante mil años que tenemos que vivir bajo tierra —murmuró._

_La cabeza de Hinata se alzó._

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó, sinceramente interesada._

—_Visiones que habían tenido. Visiones de una tierra futura donde las mujeres son escasas._

_Sus ojos se entre cerraron. _

—_Eso es fascinante —dijo sinceramente. Era siempre la antropóloga, siempre interesada en mitos y leyendas—. Así que creen que manteniéndose bajo el suelo…_

—…_nuestra gente nunca sufrirá esta hambruna de hembras —terminó Sasuke—. Por ello continuamos engendrando el número de mujeres que los dioses planearon, en vez de volvernos como los depravados que viven sobre el suelo._

_Sasuke rumió sobre ello, intrigada por las profecías que habían alimentado la invención de esta cultura hacía miles de años._

—_Interesante —murmuró_.

Y, una vez más, Hinata había abandonado el tema de su carrera y su madre. Pero incluso cuando había cedido también se había dado cuenta que, inevitablemente, el tema regresaría de nuevo. Como esta noche.

Hinata suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Tenía un montón de sentimientos nadando por su cerebro, todos ellos provenían del conocimiento de que estaba embarazada.

_Embarazada_, pensó con su corazón palpitando. Estaba pero bien embarazada. Temari le había dado las excitantes noticias esta mañana después de haberse hecho algún aparentemente primitivo, aunque altamente certero, test. A estas alturas incluso Sasuke debía saberlo, meditó. Entonces ¿cómo se sentía ella al respecto?

Hinata se pasó los dedos por el pelo, haciéndose esa pregunta un millón de veces desde que le habían dado la noticia de que estaba a punto de dejar los compartimentos de apareamiento al día siguiente e ir con Sasuke a su hogar. Por un lado estaba eufórica, no sólo porque iba a dejar el aburrido compartimento, sino también porque estaba encantada con la idea de tener un bebé.

_Y no sólo el bebé de cualquier hombre, Hinata… el bebé de Sasuke_

Sasuke. Ella le quería… estaba enamorada de él. Se había metido bajo su piel justo como había sabido que haría y le había robado el corazón junto con su cuerpo. Y, como Sasuke había predicho una vez, ahora ella alzaba las manos hacia él por las noches, queriendo que la abrazara, que la amara.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, sus pensamientos hechos un lío. Por un lado estaba eufórica por estar embarazada, por otro lado estaba aterrorizada. Estando embarazada, después de todo, hacía que su vida en Nueva Noruega pareciera más… real. Más real y más permanente. Ahora era auténticamente de Nueva Noruega, una pareja completa para el hombre que algún día gobernaría a la gente de aquí. No sabía cómo sentirse sobre ello.

Estar embarazada también significaba algo más, algo que hacía que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas pensando sobre la realidad de esto…

Estar embarazada significaba pasar por el parto, y después a través de las alegrías y penas de la maternidad, sin compartir las experiencias con su propia madre. Sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba hablar sobre esas cosas porque se sentía como si tuviera las manos atadas en lo que a su madre concernía, aun así Hinata sabía que una gran tristeza viviría siempre dentro de ella sin su madre en su vida.

Al crecer, su familia había poseído poco dinero pero mucho amor. Su madre se había buscado dos trabajos después de que su padre hubiera muerto sólo para conservar comida en la mesa y una casa sobre sus cabezas. También se había partido el culo trabajando para que Sasuke fuera a la universidad. El hecho de que estuviera tan cerca de convertirse en una Doctora en Filosofía era un motivo de orgullo que su madre parloteaba con cualquiera que escuchara… incluso a aquellos que no escuchaban.

Hinata sonrió, sobrecogiéndole la nostalgia siempre que recordaba a su madre. ¿Cómo podría estar totalmente en paz, pensó, cuando su madre nunca posaría sus ojos en su único nieto?

—Hola pequeña mami.

Hinata alzó la mirada desde donde estaba sentada en la cama a un Sasuke sonriente. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando le vio, como siempre lo hacían. Estaba sosteniendo un regalo envuelto en un suave cobertor, el cual sólo podía asumir que estaba destinado a ella. Suponía que el regalo eran probablemente los brazaletes de oro que se les daba a las mujeres para llevar cuando dejaban los compartimentos de apareamiento.

—Hola.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entre cerraron. Su mirada pasó sobre su cuerpo desnudo y entonces de vuelta a su cara.

—Estás… diferente hoy. —Su expresión era estoica como siempre, aun así la incertidumbre merodeaba sus ojos onix de lobo—. No tan feliz como esperaba que estuvieras —murmuró.

—¡No… no! ¡Estoy muy feliz! —le aseguró rápidamente. Se encogió de hombros, mirando a otro lado—. Sólo que no completamente feliz si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿Tu madre?

Asintió.

—Si.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba cerca de ella en la cama. Estuvo callado durante un momento, pero después dijo:

—Quiero que estés completamente feliz con respecto a este bebé… nuestro bebé. Hicimos juntos este bebé y él o ella se merece nuestra devoción.

—Oh, Sasuke eso lo sé —Hinata meneó la cabeza—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo…?

Él posó un dedo calloso sobre sus labios.

—No pienso eso. —Sonrió—. Pero quiero que seas feliz. —Suspiró como un mártir, mascullando algo sobre las nefastas profundidades en las que un hombre se hundiría por su mujer—. Tu madre… ¿es viuda?

—Pues sí. —La frente de Hinata se arrugó—. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo necesitaba estar seguro —murmuró.

Ella jadeó.

—¿Vas a robarla?

—Sí —dijo sin disculparse—. Ya que esta es la única forma de que seas feliz.

No sabía si llorar o reír.

—¿Robarla? —susurró para sí, los sentimientos a toda velocidad.

El pensamiento de su madre viniendo a vivir aquí (¡y siendo forzada a andar por ahí desnuda por el amor de Dios!) competían en su mente con el pensamiento de su madre limpiando las casas de gente rica cada día, todo el día para llegar a fin de mes. Y, peor aún, creyendo que su única hija estaba muerta…

—Hazlo —murmuró Hinata, deseando estar tomando la decisión correcta. Su madre era una mujer hermosa. Los guerreros de aquí estarían poniéndose las zancadillas para conseguirla—. Sólo prométeme que no terminará en las Comunes o en el Calabozo de la Vergüenza. —Se le ensancharon las fosas nasales—. Lo digo en serio.

Sasuke parpadeo.

—¿Por qué no le gustarían las Comunes? Y ¿Qué narices es un Calabozo de la Vergüenza?

Hinata se enfadó.

—No te hagas el ignorante. Temari nos llevó a ambos lugares y sé lo que son.

Sasuke sonrió lentamente. Estaba empezando a ocurrírsele cómo era que Temari era capaz de romper la resistencia de las novias en cuestión de horas. Las mentía.

—Ilumíname.

Hinata le contó sobre su experiencia en las Comunes y sobre cómo los hombres ahí tocaban a cualquier mujer que querían. Le contó sobre el demonio de ojos negros que la había colocado sobre su regazo y le había dado un susto de muerte. (Sasuke tendría una larga charla con su hermano el demonio de ojos negros). Y entonces le contó acerca de las mujeres que habían estado colgando en jaulas en el Calabozo de la Vergüenza, abiertas de brazos y piernas para el uso de cualquier hombre que las quisiera. Cuando había terminado de hablar, para su descontento, Sasuke estaba riendo tan fuerte que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes reírte de eso? —chilló Hinata—. ¡Es deplorable! —Esta era la primera vez que le había visto reír y tenía que admitir que lo hacía de un modo sexy.

Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras sentaba su cuerpo desnudo en su regazo.

—Todo eso eran mentiras que Temari se inventó. De verdad, el Calabozo de la Vergüenza ni siquiera existe. —Rió entre dientes de nuevo—. Cogería a algunas de sus amigas viudas para estas pequeñas actuaciones con el fin de asustar a las novias para que cedieran. —Alzó una ceja—. Bastante ingenioso si me lo preguntas.

Hinata arrugó la frente.

—No puedo creer que fuera engañada con eso.

—Me alegro que lo fueras —bromeó—. Me moría por criar contigo.

Meneó la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante eso.

—¿Y las Comunes?

La expresión de Sasuke se volvió seria.

—Es un lugar real, pero nada no consensuado sucede allí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sólo las viudas no atadas a ningún guerrero tienen permiso para ir allí. Es un lugar donde ellas pueden hacer cualquier cosa que quieran, sembrar su avena silvestre por así decirlo, antes de asentarse con otro guerrero.

—¿Es por lo que su vello púbico está afeitado? ¿Eso significa que son viudas?

—Ja… sí.

Hinata rumió sobre ello por un momento. Suponía que todo tenía sentido. Las hembras con las que había estado adiestrándose que habían sido nativas de Nueva Noruega no habían sabido sobre que sucedía en tal lugar porque eran demasiado jóvenes para saberlo, así que eso explicaba su miedo tan parecido al de las que no eran nativas.

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Temari es una inventora inteligente, la concedo eso.

Sasuke rió entre dientes ante eso.

—Así parece. —Quitó a Hinata de su regazo y se levantó—. Ven. Podemos discutir esto después de que te saquemos fuera de este maldito compartimento de apareamiento. He estado esperándote para que seas trasladada a nuestro hogar por lo que parece un año.

Hinata sonrió, su oscuro, acento meditabundo sonaba más sexy que nunca.

—Yo también. —No podía esperar a dejar el compartimento. Quería descubrir si Ino se había establecido bien, quería ver a su madre, y admitió, quería estar con su marido a tiempo completo.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se endureció. Sus ojos buscando los de ella.

—¿Estás realmente feliz con lo del bebé? —murmuró.

—Oh, sí. —Sonrió ampliamente, entonces suavemente palmeó su tripita—. No puedo esperar a tener tu hijo, Sasuke. Deseo que sea una niña para que así pueda hacer de tu vida un infierno.

Él sonrió ante eso.

—No me importaría —dijo suavemente—. La amaré. Como te amo a ti.

Hinata se pudo de puntillas y besó la punta de su nariz.

—Me alegro de que me ames. —Sonrió—. Porque yo también te amo.

* * *

**PD:**

**Dios. Lo acabe.**

**Me duele saver que a llegado el fin.**

**Gracias a cada visita y comentario dejado. **

**Me agrada saber que fue bien resivido.**

**Ademas, avisio que solo queda el epílogo.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Advertencia._

_La obra le pertenece a Jaid Black, esta es solo una adaptacion._

_Los personajes de 'Naruto' le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_El siguiente materil incluye contenido gráfico para lectores adultos. Esta historia ha sido clasificada como una historia de contenido MA._

_Las escenas de amor de contenido erótico son explícitas, no dejan nada librado a la imaginacion y el volumen de las palabras es elevado por la frecuencia de la misma. Además que es posible que algunos titulos clasificados como MA incluyan material de fantacia que ciertos lectores podrían considerar objetables, como; practicas sexuales, sumisión, seducciones forzadas, etc._

**Epílogo**

_5 Años después…_

**H**inata Hyuha Uchiha había vivido una vida encantadora hasta ahora, una vida que parecía volverse más y más encantadora cada día. Cinco años y dos niños más tarde, Sasuke y ella estaban más satisfechos de lo que hubieran soñado.

—¿Piensas que tendrás finalmente una niña? —preguntó Ino con una sonrisa mientras su mano acariciaba distraídamente su propio vientre redondo. Ino estaba embarazada de su cuarto hijo y Hinata de su tercero.

Hinata sonrió abiertamente mientras caminaban juntas hacia los puestos de trueque.

—Espero que sí. Naturalmente, Sasuke prometió a su hermano Obito que si éste era un chico lo llamaríamos como él ya que llamamos a nuestros dos primeros hijos como su padre y su hermano mayor.

—Fugaku y Naruto son pequeños bribones. No estoy segura de que necesites incluir otro macho Uchiha en sus filas —le tomó el pelo Ino.

Hinata rió entre dientes.

—Bastante cierto. Mi madre y yo esperamos una chica esta vez.

—A todo esto, ¿Cómo esta tu mamá? —preguntó Ino mientras caminaban dentro de la cueva del tendero.

—¡Estupenda! —dijo Hinata felizmente. Recordó cuando su madre había llegado por primera vez a Nueva Noruega hacía poco más de cuatro años, justo antes de haber dado a luz a Fugaku. Su madre había caído casi inmediatamente por el tío de Sasuke, Madara, aunque habían tenido que presionarla para que lo admitiera. Pero eso era otra historia—. Está embarazada ¿sabes? —Hinata sonrió abiertamente—. ¡Voy a ser una hermana de nuevo!

Ino jadeó.

—¡Nadie me lo dijo! ¡Esto es genial!

—Sí. —Hinata se rió—. Aunque mamá todavía jura que ella es demasiado vieja para estar pariendo bebés como una salvaje. Ya sabes, sin anestesia.

Las dos amigas rieron, luego se aventuraron más adentro de la cueva del tendero. Hinata descubrió a Sasuke casi inmediatamente, sus dos pequeños sentados sobre sus amplios hombros, indicando los comestibles que querían.

Hinata rió cuando los onix ojos de lobo de su marido encontraron su mirada. Habían pasado alrededor de cinco años y se sentía más atraída por él ahora que entonces.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, tipo grande? —bromeó.

Sasuke le guiñó un ojo.

—Mejor que lo creas. Estos dos pequeños guerreros quieren todo lo que ven. Cerdos, ambos.

Ella rió entre dientes ante esto. Se giró hacia Ino y la abrazó en despedida, prometiendo visitar la caverna de ella y de Sai esa noche para jugar a las cartas después de que los chicos se fueran a la cama.

Los ojos de Hinata volaron en el exterior desde la cueva del tendero hacia la puerta de piedra cubierta por hielo que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia, ocultando Nueva Noruega del resto del mundo. Sonrió con nostalgia, recordando el día no demasiado lejano cuando había sido traída a su hogar por ese mismísimo portal.

—¿Vienes, mi amor? —pregunto Sasuke desde atrás—. Quiero cambiar este pan. ¿Qué piensas?

Hinata se volvió sobre sus pies pintados, olvidando la puerta cubierta por hielo.

—Pienso que te amo —murmuró ella. Riéndose ante el pequeño rubor de Sasuke—. Más y más cada día.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Sasuke en un susurro suave, bajando los labios para rozarlos contra los suyos—. Y te mostraré cuánto esta noche.

Hinata suspiró contenta con una sonrisa soñadora mientras él entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos. Sasuke y Hinata Uchiha caminaron de la mano de vuelta al interior de la cueva del tendero con sus dos hijos felizmente sentados sobre los hombros de su padre.

* * *

_PD:_

_Adios._

_Por fin he acabado el fic._

_Nunca espere acerlo la noche de mi cumpleaños. _

_Pero lo hice, eso me hace apresiarlo mas todavia._

_Gracias por leer esta casi nada adaptacion, tengo en mente otra._

_La misma autora, diferente y enamoradiso trama._

_Pero por ahora. _

_Gracias a todos. A los comentarior, favoritos y seguidores. A quienes lo leyeron, lo terminaron y a los que solo lo empezaron. _

_Gracias de corazon._


End file.
